Incomplete
by Sierra Nichole
Summary: Over a year ago, Alex Drake and Jen Scotts ended their relationship on bad terms, but now, as a familiar robot resurfaces, they must join forces to bring him in. UPDATED FEBRUARY 8TH. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Incomplete**

**Author: Sierra Crane**

**Rated: PG-13 (may go higher)**

**Summary: Alex Drake and Jen Scotts ended their relationship under bad terms a year ago, but now they must reunite to bring in an old enemy. Will their past together effect their ability to function as a team in a bad way, or will they grow closer?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, nor do I own the song at the beginning, "Incomplete" by the Backstreet Boys.**

**A/N: While this will be a chapter story, the chapters will probably come slowly as I'm currently on deployment and might not have access to Internet often. So please be patient. Also, first chapter is short, but the ones following should be longer.**

**----------**

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess . . ._

_----------_

**A**lex Drake rose early in the morning, as was his usual routine, and showered quickly before heading out to grab breakfast at the local cafe; the morning was cool, a gentle breeze flew through the quiet Silver City as he walked down the sidewalk, his arms swinging loosely at his sides. It was early April, his favorite time of year, the heat hadn't set in yet so the day was comfortable, even in the restrictive Time Force uniform; he entered the cafe, flashing a smile at the pretty waitress before sitting at the counter.

"What'll it be this morning, sir?" she asked, politely, pulling out her recorder.

"I'd like some coffee to start out with---no cream or sugar, please."

"Sure."

He relaxed back in the chair, glancing absently at his watch and noting the time: 5:58 a.m., still an hour till his shift began over at HQ; at that thought, he scowled slightly, still bitter about his new job behind a desk, he had been assigned there after his injuries, in hopes he could return to active duty upon his recovery, but that time had come and gone. Seemed like an entirely different life when he had proudly worn the Red Chrono Morpher and patrolled the dangerous streets, searching for Ransik and his gang of mutants; of course, that was also before the criminal mutant had been taken into custody by the other Rangers over a year ago, there hadn't been much action since then.

_And what are you complaining about? _he scolded himself, _you fight for something for years and then you complain when you finally get it. _He smirked: _Peace is overrated._

Nodding his thanks to the waitress, he took the offered coffee and sipped it's hot contents, savoring the warmth and feeling himself waking up even further, even his senses seemed more alert after downing the liquid; he ate his food quietly, paid, then went back outside and began his journey to the large building holding Time Force Headquarters. The walk was around two miles, one he enjoyed every morning to stretch his sore muscles and get a chance to breathe in the fresh air; there were days when he worked out vigorously, running up to six miles and spending two hours in a gym, but that was when he had time. _Now I'm too busy signing forms to do anything like that. _Again, the bitterness crept up, but he didn't suppress it; once, he was the best officer in the Force, top in scores and number of mutants captured, now he had been reduced to something he had always despised, a paper-pusher.

"Ahh, Alex," Captain Robin Logan greeted him as he entered, "glad to see you're here early, we have a lot of things to sort through today. Seems . . . "

His words barely registered in Alex's mind as he went on to his office and settled behind his desk, going through the stack of papers that had accumulated throughout the night; Logan continued to speak, finishing with a sharp: "You understand?"

He looked up. "Yes . . . I'll, uh, I'll get right on it."

"Good."

Alex watched him leave, reflecting on a time when he was the Captain's surbordinate, following _his _orders . . . at least one good thing had come out of the whole Ransik incident, he had been given a promotion, risen up in rank faster than anyone else his age. Still, if they would given him that morpher back, he would gladly relinquish his Major rank and return to a simple Lieutenant.

_No use dwelling on it n_ow.

He worked alone for a few hours, breaking for lunch at noon and returning just before one o'clock, he returned to find a recorder placed on his desk, the red light blinking to indicate a message left; he glared at it suspiciously, wondering if he should take it or report it, one could never be too cautious as a high-ranking officer in the often-hated Force.

Nevertheless, curiousity got the best of him and he grabbed the recorder, flicking the control to play the message; to his utter surprise, a familiar, feminine voice came out: _"Alex, it's me . . . I've been working behind the scenes for the past year and we've recently discovered a renegade from Ransik's old gang. H_e's _forming his own group, and he's dangerous . . . I want your help. Contact me ASAP."_

Alex nearly dropped the recorder from the shock, he hadn't heard her voice in over a year, had even dared to think he had forgotten about her . . . but with those simple words, he knew he was wrong, she still burned deep within him, in his heart and mind. _Jennifer . . . _She had contacted him, which in itself was enough of a surprise, but she also needed his help! Despite everything that had happened between them, their bitter goodbyes, the anger they still shared, nothing else mattered when she uttered _"I want your help"._

Unhesitantly, but nervously, he traced the signal of the message: **Time Force Special Ops HQ. San Francisco, CA. **He blinked, Special Ops? Jen, too, had apparently risen in the ranks since her days of chasing Ransik, not that she didn't deserve it, but back when he had known her she had never shown an interest in it, that was something _he _had always wanted. But never got.

With a discontented sigh, he grabbed his jacket and headed back outside . . .

**SAN FRANCISCO**

Jen Scotts grunted in pain as she slammed her fist into the bag for the uncountable time, sweat dripping down her face and shoulders, soaking the pink tank-top she wore; it felt good to work out her frustration, to get rid of the tension that had built up since she left that message on her former lover's desk. Would he contact her? If he did, how hostile would their meeting be? Could they, perhaps, be friends after everything that happened? _No, _she told herself, _and I don't _want _to be either!_

She kicked the bag and it flew back, nearly striking the person in front of her, he tossed a glare her way but she ignored him, unconcerned with him, she had bigger problems; with a final punch, she turned away and snatched her towel, wiping off her face, not seeing the man who approached her warily.

"Jennifer?"

She froze, the towel still held up to her face, covering her view . . . she didn't need to see him to recognize him, she would know that voice from anywhere; at last, she lowered the towel and met him face-to-face, saying simply: "Alex."

"I got your message," he explained, "they told me in the office you were here."

"You didn't have to stop by," Jen told him.

He smiled a little. "Anything to get out of that place."

"I see . . . " She felt enormously uncomfortable under his gaze, in her tiny shorts and skin-tight top, her hair piled on top of her head, her cheeks flushed from exertion. "If you'd just give me a moment to clean up, I'll meet you upstairs, okay?"

"Sounds good."

Jen hurried away to the bathroom, grateful for a chance to disappear, she stripped off her sweaty clothes and stepped into the steamy shower; her tense muscles screamed for relaxation, something she rarely gave them anymore. Wistfully, she smiled and remembered her earlier life when she could afford to lay back on any day and allow herself to be pampered . . . _by Alex . . . _those backrubs, the long and gentle kisses, passionate lovemaking. Certainly not everything about their relationship had been a disaster, although the end of it was one neither could have predicted; anger, betrayal, she recalled with regret the hurt in his eyes as he took the ring she gave back to him after their two year relationship.

_That was too long ago to think about. _A year and a half, back when she was idealistic and believed true love could win out if she just held on; tears creeping to her eyes, she thought about the reason she left Alex: _Wes . . . _the man she would always love, but the one she had no hope of seeing again, not that it would matter if she _did_; she had taken the liberty of looking him up, and found---to her dismay and joy---that he had moved on. With someone else.

She wrapped her fresh towel around her dripping form, wiping down her arms and legs, then tying her wet hair up in a neat bun before changing into her black uniform; she left the room feeling more energized, ready to take on her next assignment: Facing Alex.

And there he was. Standing at the counter, drinking something, his eyes averted and gazing out the window, watching the rain pour and run down the glass; for a moment, Jen watched him, he was still just as handsome as the day she met him almost five years ago, though aged, blue eyes without that old sparkle and face hardened without a smile.

They had both changed.

"Ready?" she said, briskly.

"Of course," Alex replied without a beat, "someplace private?"

"My office."

She led the way, feeling more at ease in her own environment, she shut the door behind Alex, facing him fearlessly; there was silence, then she explained: "It's a robot. He attacked a group of civilians out camping last week, but disappeared before he could be taken in."

"A _robot?"_

"Yes." Jen looked down at her records. "They described it as yellow . . . large, over six-feet-tall . . . that's really all they could make out before they were injured too badly."

"Yellow and tall . . . " Alex's face darkened.

"I know." She allowed herself a small sigh. "Anyway, I've assembled a team---the other Rangers, some people from SF, and you." She paused. "That is, if you can."

"I'll have to be placed back on active duty," Alex said, "but in this case, I don't think that should be a problem. When do you want to meet?"

"Tomorrow night," Jen answered, watching his reaction, "this is serious. I want to finish it before it even begins."

"Where?"

"The docking bay, I'll have a transport secured."

"Are you _sure _this is a good idea?"

Jen rolled her eyes as she turned to face her friend since childhood, she nodded, trying to reassure the Yellow Ranger: "Yes, I am. Alex is a good officer . . . we may need him."

"Sure, he's good," Katie admitted, "but I wouldn't say he's any better than you. Besides, how're you going to function with him at your side? I know you, Jen, and you're still hurting."

"I am not hurting!" Jen laughed, with no humor, "god, Katie, that was over a year ago. Sure, I'm still a little . . . confused, maybe angry, too. But it will _not _effect my mission."

Trip Regis looked up from his position at the computer, his fingers flying expertly over the controls, he observed Jen's rigid posture, her tense jaw, and he sensed the emotions coming from her; at his side, Lucas Kendall nudged the young Xybrian. "Not reading anyone's minds, are you?"

"Of course not," Trip replied, "but I can't help sensing _some _things."

"Well," Lucas whispered, "you don't have to be Xybrian to know this isn't going to be good."

As he spoke, Alex entered the ship and Katie instinctively called the room to attention, he waved them off dismissively, his cheeks flushing a bit at the awkwardness; Jen raised an eyebrow slowly, she hadn't even noticed his new rank, she glanced at her own, silently wishing she could stand up to his.

"How is it going?" Alex asked.

"Good," Jen answered, "we're about to get started. The last sighting was documented three days ago, on Mars, they just set up a new colony there when it attacked."

"So it has space-capable transports?" Alex frowned. "Great."

"We haven't been able to positively identify it yet," Trip added.

"Though we all have our suspicions," Lucas put in.

"Yeah, well," Alex said, "let's try to keep those suspicions in check and remember to be open-minded, okay? We don't know what we're dealing with here. Now . . . set a course for Mars, might as well go to that colony ourselves and check things out."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone_

From a distance, Alex watched Jen and the others talking over the table during dinner, her face was lit and her eyes sparkled, she seemed at peace, while the other Rangers seemed to delight in relaxing her; she was hardly the girl he had fallen in love with, she was so much more, now a woman . . . a soldier . . . Alex smiled softly at the thought, but the smile quickly vanished as another thought crept in: _And she's not yours. _

Jen turned slightly, catching a glimpse of the former Red Ranger standing in the doorway, her face hardened as she stood and reported coolly: "We're on autopilot, should arrive in Mar's orbit in about an hour."

"Good," Alex said, "you and I will go down. I want you three---" he directed his attention to them "---to get some rest, we could very busy soon." He looked back at Jen. "You might as well get as much sleep as you can."

"I'm fine," Jen snapped, brushing by him to dispose of her dish and head out into the corridor.

Alex bit back a sharp reply, feeling his own hurt and anger beginning to rise, he kept his back turned to her till he heard the doors slide shut; hour by hour, it was becoming more difficult to remain in each other's presence, he wondered why she had bothered to contact him in the first place. _She wants to complete this mission, and she thinks I can help . . . she's matured enough to know that._

Capturing this mysterious robot would mean a lot to Jen and her superiors, it wasn't easy to get into the Special Ops, but it was even harder to rise in rank once you were there, if she could successfully complete this mission . . . she could say goodbye to her Captain's rank, and probably surpass Alex in no time. Something she undoubtedly wanted, to walk by Alex on the street one day and have _him _salute _her_; ironically, he realized, he wanted that, too, after all, he had helped form her as an officer. From that shy, insecure cadet five years ago . . . to the most-respected female in the Force, the Pink Ranger; of course, not _all _of it had been _him_, she had grown up on her own a lot while he was recovering from his last fight with Ransik.

As a painful reminder of that, he felt the ache in his back increasing and knew it was time for the medication his doctor had put him on, he hated taking it for so long, but he couldn't see living in such pain; with a sigh he retreated back to his quarters, grabbed the bottle from his counter, and popped two pills into his mouth. He glanced at the clock, still half an hour before they were due on Mars, so he went over and sat on his bed, contemplating the route to take once face-to-face with this robot's victims. He needed to be direct, but gentle as well, they had gone through a terrible experience, one was dead . . . hopefully, they could identify the robot better than the Earth victims had, that would give them at least _some _advantage.

_A robot with interspacial travel capabilities. _Certainly he'd never heard of before, much less dealt with, all the robots he had encountered in the past were simple servants---_all except one, Frax broke away from his master and turned on him. _Of course, Frax wasn't a real robot either, a mere human being who had somehow "rebuilt" himself into a robot form after a terrible fire at his lab; Alex was a young child then, but he remembered the reports, and his parents discussing Dr. Louis Ferricks.

Robots, in many ways, were far more dangerous than Ransik's mutants had been, though it took more than thirty years to finally defeat them; but robots felt no pain, knew no fear, were simply machines determined to do whatever they were programmed to do, in this case, apparently: To kill humans. But who could have programmed them? They must have a leader . . . in the pit of his stomach, he had the suspicion---and fear---that their leader was none other than their former opponent himself, Frax.

_But Frax was destroyed a millennia ago, _he reminded himself, _Ransik and Nadira both testified to that, seeing his remains broken into pieces. _However, Time Force was never able to discover those remains and dispose of them as they wished, they had searched Silver Hills, but couldn't find him; it was assumed he was gathered as evidence, or simply thrown out with the rest of the debris.

No one ever suspected he could be alive, and for good reason, how could something survive being torn apart? Even a robot? It was impossible.

He looked back at the clock: **1830. **Time to go.

--------------------------

Jen and Alex remained silent as they made their way across the harsh land and into the small colony, only settled there two months before, with a mere three hundred people from Earth, Xybria, and Mirinoi; all adventurers as the founding fathers of their own home worlds had been, never dreaming they'd have to face something so dangerous. Alex cast a sideways glance at Jen, but she didn't notice him, she was too set on her recorder, watching their steps closely to make sure they didn't get off-course; her brow was knitted with concentration, as she often did when working hard . . . he had always found it so endearing.

Alex forced himself to look away, he had no right to look upon her that way anymore, she had ended their relationship, and certainly showed no signs of feeling any differently than she did that day; for a year or so, he had actually convinced himself it didn't matter if she loved someone else, that he could move on, too. And there had been girlfriends, few and far apart, some more than a couple dates and others meaningless flings, nothing that compared to what he had shared with Jen.

"We're almost there," Jen told him, "only about three kilometers left."

She leveled him with a calm yet intimidating stare, one he still wasn't used to seeing on her face, he returned her gaze easily: "All right . . . lead the way, Captain."

She raised an eyebrow quickly, seemingly in surprise, but continued on her way in front of Alex, still glancing down at her recorder; they reached the colony shortly thereafter, to find the civilians cowering in their homes in fear, unwilling to emerge.

"I guess we'll have to go door-to-door," Jen said, "till we find who we're looking for."

"They sure don't look willing to talk," Alex commented.

"Well . . . " Jen walked briskly up to the first door she saw. "If they want this robot captured, they'll just _have _to talk." She knocked loudly: "Time Force, open the door!"

Alex watched closely, he heard the sounds coming from within the building, muffled voices and scurrying feet, undoubtedly trying to decide whether or not they should open the door to her; his patience was growing thin, he had none of it for cowardness, and Time Force or not, he expected _some _courage out of everyone. Still, no one came to the door.

Jen bit her lip, then drew her weapon and banged on the door with the grip: "I said this is Time Force, open your door! We need to ask you a few questions about this robot that attacked you."

A moment later, they heard a voice: "Go away! Everything's under control . . . we don't need your help!"

Jen looked back at Alex as he pulled out his blaster and checked the settings, his anxiety growing over the situation, he nodded to her quietly. "We can't leave until we've questioned you," Jen spoke again, "it's our mission to bring this robot in. But it would be easier if you'd talk to us." _I'm about to bust open your door if you don't open it. _

_"No!"_

"That does it," Jen muttered, "let's get in there."

"Jen, wait---" Alex reached out and grabbed her arm. "We don't know what's going on in there."

"They're either in trouble," Jen said, "or just don't want to talk. Either way---"

"You want to burst in there without knowing anything?" Alex shook his head. "Let's take a look around first, radio back to the ship. All right?"

Jen sighed, staring into the door for a few moments before whispering: "You're right. I just don't feel comfortable leaving them in there."

"Neither do I," Alex admitted, "but we can't help them. Not now."

He grasped her arm firmly and dragged her away from the site, heart pounding in his chest, his throat going dry with anticipation, there was _definitely _something wrong inside that house; they crouched in the cover of the rocks a few meters away, taking in the situation.

"I'm thinking there's someone---or some_thing_---in there," Jen said, "keeping them from trying to get help."

"I agree," Alex said, "we have to find a way to sneak in there---a back door or something. Surprise whatever's keeping them hostage so we can overpower it, and fast, before any civilians are hurt." He tapped his communicator, quickly explaining the situation to Lucas, the remaining three Rangers came to the surface, joining up with Jen and Alex as soon as they could.

"All right," Katie said, "did we find a way yet?"

"No," Jen answered, "but I was thinking . . . we could make an entrance. Katie, you could burst through that wall easy enough, and we'll be right behind you." She saw Trip open his mouth and raised her hand quickly: "Never mind the damage to the building, we've got bigger problems than that now."

"Can you do that?" Alex asked, incredulously, still unfamiliar with Katie's powers.

She flashed a confident smile. "No problem."

Jen stood up slowly, looking around cautiously before nodding to the others, silently, they went through the motions and morphed into their Ranger forms as Alex watched; he sat still, a chill creeping up his back as it often did when he recalled earlier times, when he had worn the Ranger suit as they now did. Jen looked down at him: "You should stay here, it could be dangerous for you---"

"No," Alex said, sharply, "I'm going." He stood by her, his blue eyes icy with determination. "Just because I'm not a Ranger anymore, doesn't mean I can't do my job."

Jen hesitated. "Fine. Let's go."

As quickly as possible, they snuck around the back of the town and to the house they had been at earlier, Katie braced herself, preparing her mind and body for the task; she stepped next to the wall, clenching her fist and closing her eyes, with a yell, she thrust her fist into the wall---it splintered around them and the Rangers dashed in, their weapons raised.

"Freeze!" Jen shouted.

"Put your hands in the air!" Alex yelled, coming in right behind her. "I said hands _up!"_

A group of civilians, appearing to be unarmed, stood in the midst of the debris left from their wall, shaking, eyes wide with fear, hands above their heads; Jen and Alex exchanged confused glances, there was no one else in there . . .

"Wait," Trip spoke up, "did you hear that?"

"Nooo . . . " Lucas murmured.

_Click. Click. _

"It's coming from that hallway," Alex said, then shot a sharp look at one of the civilians: "What is that noise?"

"I-I-I don't know . . . " the man stammered, sweat beads forming and running down his face.

Alex swore softly. "I'll check it out." He kept his weapon ready, both hands firmly gripping it, his eyes scanned the area carefully as he quietly went through the dark hallway, following the strange clicking noises coming from the other end; he paused just short of the door leading out, listening: _Clickclickclickclickclick . . . _pause . . . _clickclickclickclick . . . _Taking in a breath, he leapt out and aimed his weapon directly at the stranger, announcing his presence clearly:

"Time Force, put your hands up!"

­

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­---------------------

Jen watched Alex going down the hallway for a moment, then turned her attention back to the frightened civilians, her patience already growing thin and her nerves on edge. "Why wouldn't you open the door?" she demanded, "we're Time Force, we won't hurt you."

"We're here to help," Katie added.

"But we need you to cooperate," Jen stated, "now, tell me what's going on."

They remained silent, till one---a younger civilian, probably in his early teens---whispered: "They said, if we let you in . . . th-they'd blow us up."

Jen's eyebrow shot up quickly. "Who said?" she asked, anxiously, "are they still here?"

"He, or it, or whatever . . . " the teen continued, "ran off before you got in."

Jen and Katie looked at each other quickly, worriedly, the Pink Ranger grabbed the boy's shoulders: "Which way?"

With a trembling finger, he pointed down the hall Alex had just disappeared into---Jen pushed him aside, yelling after him with more fear in her voice then she'd intended, her voice was simultaneous with his coming from the other end: _"Alex:_

"_Time Force, put your hands up!" _

Gunfire ensued, blaster shots ringing out and a few curses from a familiar voice, reacting on instinct, Jen dashed down the hall, her Chrono Saber outstretched, ready to battle; just as she reached the door, a figure jumped out still firing it's laser, momentum drove Jen forward and before she could stop herself she had struck out at it: Her saber slashed a deep gash into Alex's shoulder.

"Alex!" she gasped.

"Shit," he muttered, clasping a hand over the bleeding wound quickly, "we need to get out of here . . . now." He looked at her, his face deadly serious. "Get those people _out _of here, Jennifer!"

Jen peered around the corner: A thin, gray robot lay on the floor . . . _Cyclobot . . ._ and next to it a tiny, black box, clicking mysteriously; she changed directions and ran back to the other Rangers, shouting with every step: "Go! Get out of here!"

Alex followed Jen closely, the pain in his shoulder unnoticeable as opposed to the danger they were now facing, they ran as hard as they could, every second counting; Jen burst through the door, and the explosion engulfed the building in flames.

Jen ran on a few more meters before stopping and looking back, relieved to see Alex catching up, having been knocked over by the blast but unhurt; he nodded: "Keep going!" She turned, racing after the Rangers and the civilians as the building continued to burn, the flames gathering strength; vaguely, she heard another explosion and the screams from the other townspeople.

At last, they reached a safe distance and collapsed onto the ground, exhausted from the uphill run; Lucas demorphed, kneeling by a girl of only about ten and reaching up to care for the cut she suffered on her forehead; Katie looked over Trip, who was bruised but appeared to be all right, then Jen turned to Alex, her stomach tightening when she saw him gripping his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"No, it's all right," he said, "I'll be fine, not a deep cut." He shrugged with his good shoulder. "Besides, you reacted well, I jumped out too quick."

Jen rolled her eyes from behind her helmet, then raised her morpher and demorphed in a flash of pink light, she walked up to Alex as he sat down: "Here. At least let me look at it."

He consented as she unzipped his jacket and slid it off, revealing his gold undershirt stretched tight over thick muscles, her heart jumped to her throat as memories from a different life assaulted her mind; they were so close, her face inches from his, his hot breath on her cheek. She pulled out her knife and cut away a piece of the shirt, wincing as she peeled the blood-soaked sleeve away from the wound, then she examined it expertly; at least he hadn't lied, it certainly wasn't a life-threatening injury, probably only an inch deep.

"Well," she said, "that went well, didn't it?"

Alex snorted. "That cyclobot set a bomb for us," he muttered, "damn . . . if Trip hadn't heard it programming it." He shook his head. "I'd have bigger things to worry about than a scrape on my shoulder."

"But we don't," Jen said, "injury-wise, anyway. But what about these civilians? Should we take them back to the ship with us?"

Alex looked over her to the civilians huddled together. "They're not hurt bad," he said, "let them stay here and gather their senses, we'll come back in the morning and ask some more questions."

"You think they'll be any more willing to talk now?"

"Probably not," Alex admitted, "but we have to try, we just won't waste too much time here. Who knows where'll we'll get hit next."

------------

Jen removed her sweaty uniform and tossed it aside gratefully, showering quickly so she could get to bed as early as possible, she wrapped her nude form in a soft robe, curling up on the uncomfortable cot and sipping her replicated hot cocoa; something she had retained from the past . . . from Wes.

Immediately, she cursed herself for silently saying his name, something she had forbidden herself to do since their tearful goodbye a year ago . . . _a thousand years ago . . . _but lately he had been constantly invading her thoughts, every time she saw Alex's face she saw Wes', an ironic turn of events, as she had once had the same experience in reverse. How Wes used to remind her of Alex . . . how much she had wanted him to be Alex . . . and now all she wanted was a man who had lived and died in a different millennium; one who had lived, married, raised five children and seen six grandchildren grow, then died in a different millennium.

A part of her had been thrilled that he had found a new love four years after they'd defeated Ransik, he was happy, they married in the year 2007 and stayed together till her death thirty-four years later; from what the databanks showed, they were the ideal couple, beautiful . . . rich in love and money . . . both had good careers . . . they're children became successful in their prospects as well. Sure, Jen had been happy at first, but then the jealousy had crept in, even a little irrational anger---hadn't he promised her he'd love _her _forever? What about what they had shared? Could love just die when you couldn't see that person anymore?

And, at last, she had realized what Alex must have felt when he had gone to the past and found that picture of Wes kissing her . . . had seen how they looked at each other . . . how she called _Wes' _name and not his; love was a fleeting emotion, one moment it was there stronger than ever, and in the next it was gone, with her Alex. Because her Alex truly was gone, the one who had held her hand and guided her through the Academy . . . the one who so nervously asked her that life-changing question, and went up to face Ransik alone that fateful day . . .

Wait a second, she was thinking of _Wes _not _Alex _. . . how did he creep into her mind? She didn't love him anymore, she couldn't stand to be around him---he was arrogant, he was rude, he had treated her like shit and gone back on everything he always promised. Why should she think of him now?

And then she thought of her fear when she thought she would lose him that day, when they heard the bomb clicking away . . . and when her own saber and cut into his flesh, his blood had spurted onto her uniform . . . the tension she felt in her entire body when she touched him, gently running over his muscular shoulder and arm, her breath quickening. The attraction was certainly still there, if not the love . . .

And even if the love were still there, there was more to it than just that, you needed something else, not just love to bond two people together; you needed to let go of past hurts and look to the future, something neither one of them had been able to do for a year, they had hurt each other, and didn't want to forgive.

Downing the rest of her hot drink, she set the cup on her nightstand and lay down, stretching out her stiff muscles, pulling the wool blanket to her chin; before her eyes, she saw Wes' smiling face, his blond hair and sparkling blue eyes, his gentle voice:

"_I love you, too. I wish I could live another thousand years so we could be together again."_

But, as she drifted off to sleep, his image was replaced by another face, with darker hair and a firmer jaw . . . the same blue eyes that had once sparkled so cheerfully, now dull with some emotion he could never understood, some sort of darkness he had seen or done had changed him. Then she heard his voice, and felt his touch . . .

"_It's you and me, Jennifer, no matter what happens . . .what we become in the future, because time changes everyone, doesn't matter, it will always be you and me."_

"Forever . . . "

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_Baby, my baby_

_It's written on your face_

_You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

Lucas yawned loudly as Katie emerged from another home and shook her head, plainly stating without words: Unsuccessful; they had spent three hours going through the village, trying to gather information, but the civilians were either too scared to talk, or really didn't know anything. The Blue Ranger looked at the Yellow expectantly, then said impatiently: "We're done here, they're obviously not going to give us anything."

"You're right," Katie said, "but Jen wanted us to go to each house."

"Does she know how many homes there are on a colony?" Lucas questioned, "even one this small?"

Katie smirked. "What's the matter, Lucas," she said, "you got a hot date tonight?"

He scowled. "No . . . you know that," he said, "but I've got things I'd rather do than wander around _Mars _all day! How anyone could live here is _beyond _me . . . "

"It's not _so _bad."

"Bullshit," Lucas said, "it's about _two hundred_ degrees out here right now---" at her gaze, he corrected himself "---all right, maybe a hundred twenty or so, but come on, that's hot as hell!" He gave one of his award-winning smiles, his white teeth flashing in the bright sunlight. "Though I guess I could use some work on my tan."

"Shut up," Katie laughed, "all you ever think about is how to improve your impeccable looks!"

"Well, you know," Lucas said, "it doesn't come naturally to _everyone."_ He smiled again, kissing Katie's cheek playfully; she rolled her eyes as he hurried off to the next house, then followed him, still chuckling to herself at his boyish attitude.

Her communicator beeped. "Katie here."

_"Katie, it's Jen. Anything yet?"_

"Not a peep," Katie said, "Jen, these people are scared shitless. Something's still going on here, we just have to find out what."

_"They are obviously still robots around somewhere."_

"I know," Katie said, "but we haven't been able to find anything." As an afterthought, she added: "Lucas is getting a little restless."

_"Kinda' figured he would by now . . . all right, they're not talking. Return to the ship."_

"Aye-aye, Captain!"

_Jen laughed quietly. "Good soldier, Katie, we'll see you soon. Jen out."_

----------

Alex frowned, looking up from his computer as Jen entered the briefing room, her face distraught, he asked, already knowing the answer: "They're still not telling us anything?"

"No," Jen said, "Katie said they're all too scared, not that I can really blame them." She ordered a drink from the computer, and then sat down next to him. "Of course, how they think we're gonna solve anything if they don't help us I don't know!"

Alex smirked. "Not everyone's a Time Force officer," he reminded her, "some people just don't have courage. I know, it pisses me off, too."

Jen took a drink, smacking her lips and savoring the taste. "Guess we can't all be Rangers." She looked at him quickly, just in time to see the flinch that passed over his face at his words; for a moment, she regretted it, but quickly replaced those feelings. "So you come up with anything yet?"

"No." Alex sat back, stretching. "No signs of robot activity anywhere on there, they might have developed some kind of cloaking device, I guess."

"Pretty advanced," Jen pointed out, "for a robot to come up with on it's own. I mean, don't they usually just do what they're programmed to? Or, at least, that's all they _know _how to do."

"Not if they're leader isn't robot," Alex said, "he hasn't been identified yet remember."

"But he _was _described as a robot."

"And we all heard the description," Alex said, "yellow, six-feet-tall . . . added onto that recently was 'fires lasers' and 'speaks in high-pitched tones'. Come on, Jennifer, we all know what this is."

"How can that be possible?" Jen demanded, "he was destroyed a thousand years ago."

"He rebuilt himself once," Alex said, "who says he couldn't have done it again? And---"

"---has been waiting . . . all this time," Jen continued for him, "just to get his twisted revenge on Time Force. Or Ransik. Or---"

"---us." Alex typed something into his computer. "Jennifer, I . . . I didn't want the others to hear this, so I waited till now. But I found this clip in the databanks, from the year two thousand six, and it sounds kind of familiar." He waited, Jen leaned forward, watching the screen and listening till she heard the static and the frightened shouts:

_"A Squad report to the third sector to go on with the assault, B Squad---" the voice was interrupted by a loud explosion and screams of pain. Shouts followed, one voice ringing above them all: "A Squad, follow me! B Squad, take charge of caring for the injuries!"_

The screen flickered and showed a few images, fire rising from an old warehouse, dozens of men in dark blue uniforms running around with weapons flashing in the moonlight; one stood out, a red beret on his blond head, one hand outstretched, leading his men. The screen filled with static again and the images disappeared.

"Wes . . . " Jen murmured, her voice cracking.

Alex looked at her sympathetically, seeing the pain in her face as she continued to listen: _More explosions and cries, then a high voice rising up: "You're done for, Rangers! My time has come!" Another shout, then Wes' voice giving out orders: "Go around back---Eric, I need you over here!"_

The screen came to life again, just in time to see a figure shrouded in a black cape shoot out a laser from his robotic arm that hit Eric square in the chest, the explosion sent Wes flying against the back wall; he fell hard to the floor, blood streaming down his face, his eyes closed.

The screen went dead as another explosion racked the warehouse.

"Oh my God."

"Wes survived," Alex told her, "Eric was beat up pretty bad, in a coma for two weeks, but he made it, too." He paused. "Twenty-eight Silver Guardians were killed that night. And after that, their opponent never made another appearance, and was never identified."

"But we both know that voice," Jen said, trying to steady her voice.

"Yes, we do."

They sat in eerie silence for a few moments, both going over the information they had gathered, and had just viewed; Jen held down her rising emotions by sheer force of will, it way not the time to dwell on the past, no matter how much it had hurt her to see Wes in pain; Alex wondered if he should have shown her the clip at all, knowing how upset she had appeared when Wes' battered face appeared on the screen.

"Jennifer," he said, quietly, gently, "I---"

"I should get back to my work," she cut him off, rising from her seat.

But Alex laid a hand on her arm, holding her still: "What happened to us, Jennifer? I mean, how did we end up here?"

Jen stared at him, searching his eyes for the deep emotion hidden behind them and deep inside his heart, but---as always---he was unreadable; she shrugged off his touch, as if it hadn't affected her at all, despite the weakness she had suddenly felt in her knees. "We're not good for each other anymore, Alex," she said, coldly, "it's not right. Not now."

"Why not?" Alex questioned, "God knows we're better for each now than we ever were before."

"No, we're not---" her voice was firm "---there's a vital piece missing from us now. Love." She ignored the flash in his eyes, suddenly he was as plain to her as her own face, his icy blue eyes open to her and his emotions crying out to be revealed . . . hurt? Anger? Or was it really the love he still felt for her? "I don't love you, Alex."

A long silence between them, then Alex's voice: "I know you don't." He turned back to his computer, a slight slump in his shoulders, his face a mask again.

Jen swallowed, turning her back on him and leaving the room to greet Lucas and Katie when they arrived in the docking port, but as she continued, she was haunted by his face, looking up at her and trying to be so clear, pleading with her to see him for who he used to be . . . but wasn't anymore. She couldn't love the man he had become, this cold creature who showed her so little of his true feelings, so unlike the man that she had known; cursing, she slammed her fist into the wall.

"Damn you, Alex!" she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut; she lowered her voice to a whisper: "What have you done to me?"

And, just down the hall and to the right, Alex stood over the table with his hands placed on it and his head bowed, his eyes were also closed, his lips pressed tightly together. _Nice one, Alex, she really wants you now. _"No," he muttered, "I don't want this!" He punched the metal table, ignoring the skin on his knuckles that burst open, blood trickled down his hand. "I don't want you back!" he tried to shout.

But it merely came out as a broken whisper.

"So, what you're saying is," Captain Logan repeated, "you went all the way there, and got nothing of use to anyone." He scowled, shuffling through the mound of paperwork on his desk as Alex and Jen stood quietly and watched him. "Well, I guess we'll just have to wait till it strikes again."

"We're keeping close monitors on the colony," Alex said, "the robots were obviously still there, but we weren't getting anything from waiting around."

"We assigned a company of fifty men to guard the colony," Jen told him, "with an additional one hundred on stand-by, they could be there in thirty minutes."

"Good, good, good." Logan looked at Alex. "Well, try to relax---" then at Jen "---both of you. You're gonna need your rest for these next few weeks."

"We still have a lot of work to do," Alex pointed out, "and we want to get it done as soon as possible."

"Let me know if you need any more personnel," Logan said, "I'll have them sent out ASAP. This mission exceeds any other we're working on right now."

Alex nodded as Logan stood up and stuck out his hand, the younger man gripped it firmly, then turned easily and left his former leader's office, Jen at his side; they walked on quietly, outside the enormous building and onto the sidewalk. He glanced at her, but she avoided his gaze expertly, her deep brown eyes searching the streets, looking everywhere but his direction; absently, he said: "You should go home . . . we'll meet up in the morning and start again."

"What time?" her voice was weary.

" . . . zero eight hundred," Alex replied, "out here." He paused. "And take that time to rest, not do some extra research."

For once, she smiled a little at him. "All right, all right---" the smile disappeared, but there was a playful glint in her eyes "---as long as you do the same."

"It's a deal."

They stared at each other for a second, each searching for their own words to say, Alex was the first to speak: "Jen, I---I'm sorry about the other day. I shouldn't have brought it up." _But I still want to know . . . damn it, why can't we just talk, Jennifer?_

"It's okay," Jen said, too quickly, "it's just . . . " she bit her lip, chewing on it nervously " . . . it's over."

"I know it is."

She straightened, trying to smile again. "But that's okay, too . . . right?" Something about her expression told him it was _not _okay, but he couldn't bring himself to press her on it, to make her shrink away from him again.

"Yeah," he said, trying to sound sincere, "I guess, we both just did too much to each other. Things we can't get past."

Jen watched his face carefully as he spoke, his voice was soft, there was no anger in his eyes, but he seemed . . . disappointed, somehow; she had always just assumed he had moved on as she had, gotten past their relationship, but perhaps Alex had found it harder than she did? _It was hard for me, too, to forget about him. _

"I can't," she finally responded, " . . . have a good night, Alex."

She tried to pretend she didn't notice that he didn't reply as she walked away and tried to hail down a transport, a small vehicle pulled up, and just before she got in she looked back to see Alex's back retreating further down the sidewalk; a lump came to her throat, her legs felt unsteady, she sat down quickly and muttered the address to the driver.

Resting her head in the palm of her hand against the window, she shut her eyes, trying to shut out the rest of the world and the thoughts that came to her; thoughts of Alex, and of their new---or old---enemy, thoughts of the clip she had seen of her past love battling the same robot in a different time, and the team she had called upon yet again to help her.

The transport pulled to a halt in front of her apartment building, she stepped out to find a gentle rain had begun falling, and took a moment to enjoy it before going inside; she felt a small shiver as she made her way up the long flight of stairs and entered her room, a cozy little place with dull lighting and simple furniture. A bed with a pale, pink spread her mother had made . . . a soft couch in front of an old-fashioned fireplace, a table in front of it where she liked to rest her drink while curling up to read a book or reminisce after a long day's work . . . she had spent so little time there since she bought it shortly after her return to the present, too busy at her new job to enjoy her home.

She looked around, her eyes finally settling on the communication device set on the table next to her bed, she longed to sit down and type in the correct keys, to talk to him again; but it was strictly for emergencies, Captain Logan had warned her, not to be used unless absolutely necessary. _If only . . . _Wait. In a way it _was _an emergency, she needed vital information about this robot, they were still unsure of who it was, and Wes might know; she convinced herself enough, and hurried over, her fingers flying over the keyboard till the screen popped up with the list of contacts:

**Wes Collins. Silver Hills, CA. 21st CENTURY.**

Swallowing hard, she clicked his name and the year she wanted, then waited . . . and waited . . . at last, a figure began to appear and slowly took shape: A man in a dark uniform, light hair, a strong jaw . . . but she slammed her hand down on the Cancel key moments before they could see each other face-to-face. _No. _

The year 2006, Wes had gone on with his life and met another woman, had probably forgotten about her, he didn't need to be reminded and have his future life put at risk just so she could speak to him one more time; who knew the impact her contact could have on him, and his relationship with his future wife. _I can't put all of that at stake, for my personal reasons. Wes deserves better. He deserves to have a good life._

With shaking hands, she shut down the comm-link and undressed, then crawled into bed and lay perfectly still, willing sleep to come to her; after a few more minutes, she sat up again and looked into her computer screen, going through her old files, files she had saved for a reason she still didn't know. Some had come off the databanks, fateful battles back in the year 2001 . . . others were home made . . . not paying attention to what she was clicking, she selected one as she reached over for her water. She froze in mid-sip at the voices she heard coming from the screen:

_"Come on, Alex, don't be shy. Play it up for the camera! That's it . . . damn, that's sexy."_

_"So when do I get to play around with the camera? I'm dying to see you on it."_

She looked at it hesitantly, knowing exactly what she would see: She was holding the camera, and it was pointing at a half-nude Alex, dressed only in a pair of shorts and lounging on that same couch comfortably, a lazy smile on his face. Unable to tear her eyes away, she continued to watch:

_Alex stood up quickly and grabbed Jen around the waist as she giggled, placing a few kisses on her neck and working his way up to nibble playfully on her earlobe. "Alex!" Jen squealed, "I'm trying to make a movie here."_

_"I hope it's not for Mom and Dad," Alex said in a muffled laugh, his lips still caressing her neck._

_"Something tells me . . . " she tried to inch away " . . . they wouldn't want to see it."_

_"It's about to be X-Rated."_

_"Alex!"_

Jen smiled wistfully as Alex snatched the camera away from her and set it aside, the screen showed him scooping her up in his strong arms, then they disappeared; she shut the video off, but it still played on in her mind: It had been their one year anniversary, after a romantic dinner, when she pulled out the camera and tried to record. A year of love . . . a year before that love would come to a crashing halt . . .

A part of her curious to see more, she went on and clicked another icon, feeling unexpected tears forming in her eyes when the screen showed Alex chasing her around the lake on her family's property miles away; her mother was taking the images, her cheerful voice yelling out to Jen as she jumped into the water, Alex behind her. The memory of that day continued where the video did not . . .

_. . . Jen landed in the water with a splash and vigorously tried to swim away, but Alex's strength overwhelmed her and she soon felt his thick arms encircling her, then his soft lips against the back of her neck; she smiled, but scolded him: "Mom is watching!"_

_Alex glanced back. "Oh, no she's not," he chuckled, "your mom went inside." He winked. "She knew what was coming."_

_"Alex . . ."_

_She was silenced by his mouth covering her's in a hungry kiss, her arms went around his neck and pulled him closer to her, longing for him to touch her everywhere; she opened her eyes, they locked with his, and they gazed into one another . . ._

. . . it had been only three months before he had proposed. Jen shut the screen off again, unable to watch anymore, but she couldn't block out everything, and the memories went on; the happiness, the contentment, the pure love, a future as bright as could be. That's the way they were.

_Maybe we still could be._

Automatically, she reprimanded herself for even thinking about it for a split second, it wasn't possible, they couldn't get past everything, not now; she lied down again, letting out a long breath and closing her eyes, lying to herself once again. _I am happy here . . . like this._

And, on the other side of the city, Alex sat up in his own bed, longing for sleep but knowing it wouldn't come to him; he held a tiny ring in his hand, staring at it for an amount of time unknown to him. He was still, holding it tenderly and remembering a time when it was around the finger of the woman he loved; how long he had agonized about which ring to purchase, and how to "pop the question" and where. He didn't have much money, it was all he could afford at the time, and he was so nervous . . .

_. . . he held the clear box in between his hands, clasped firmly over the edge of the balcony, as he chatted aimlessly with Jen during the court recess; he tried to calm his nerves, but it was useless, so many things were running through his mind, so quickly: _ThebattleRansiktheringJennifertheverdicttheirfuturejust ask her.

_"That'd be a nice change," he vaguely heard her say, "to actually have a date with my boyfriend!"_

_He had the perfect opportunity . . . and seized it. "Actually," he said, turning to her, "I was thinking of something a little more permanent." He watched her eyes widen in shock as he pulled out the box and opened it to reveal the ring, bought with little money but so much love; he took it out and held her hand in his, placing the ring on her finger, relieved he didn't resist._

_"Jennifer," he said, softly," will you marry me . . . ?"_

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

---

Alex sat quietly on the side of the street, looking around slowly, trying to appear as inconspicious as he could in his pure, white uniform; he glanced at his watch, ten minutes till eight o'clock, the Rangers would be arriving soon, to start another day of searching. He tapped his foot on the concrete, not in impatience, but in apprehension---they had made an infuriating little amount of progress, and he knew the frustration was growing in all of them; but they could not ignore it, soon they would strike again, he was sure.

"Ready?"

He looked up, blinking quickly when he spotted Jen standing a few feet away, a coffee cup in each hand a small, shy smile on her face; for a second, she looked just like the young girl he had known years ago, so insecure and nervous. He returned her smile.

"What'd you have there?"

"Ah . . . well, I figured you could use a little pick-me-up." She shrugged. "I know I did anyway." She bit her lower lip, chewing on it uncomfortably. "You still like it black . . . ?"

"Yes." _She remembers. _"Sit down . . . let's see if we can wake up."

She reluctantly sat at his side, handing him a cup and sipping her own, closing her eyes briefly and enjoying the calming aroma and taste; Alex watched her, his face softening as his eyes focused only on her, she glanced out of the corner of her own eye and saw him, a light blush appeared in her cheeks. "What? Did I dribble?"

He chuckled. "No. It's just . . . " _What can I say? Definitely not what I'm really thinking. _"You really do look wonderful."

She stared at him for a moment, obviously surprised by his kind words, but---to his shock---not rejecting them, instead she smiled again. "Thank you," she said, "you don't look so bad yourself, you know." She immediately blushed, as if embarrassed to return the compliment, hastily changing the subject: "So I guess you stayed up all night working?"

"No . . . not _all _night."

"We promised."

"And you mean to tell me you went to bed early?" Alex's eyebrow shot up skeptically. "You've never been a liar, Jennifer." _Damn it, why did I call her that? _He was only one who ever used her full name, as was she the only one who ever used his, but that was when they were in love . . .

She didn't seem to notice. "I went to sleep early," she insisted, then added: "Early for _me_." As he opened his mouth, she cut him off with a wave of her hand: "I did a little work, then ran into some old files I had saved." Her face paled, as if she had mentioned something unintentionally.

"Oh? What were they?"

_You just had to press it, Alex. _"Nothing," she said, too quickly to be the truth, "just some clips I had taken with that old camera of mine, and forgotten to delete."

A flash of memory . . _. a much younger Alex with his strong arms wrapped around his waist protectively, his head resting on the top of her's as she smiled up at him . . . _Jen shuddered, taking another sip of her coffee as Alex looked away slowly, his own thoughts torturing him.

"Listen, I . . . " his voice trailed off aimlessly, and she heard his quiet curse when he couldn't finish whatever it was he wanted to say. His elbows rested on his knees and he stared down at his hands clasped around the cup in front of him, avoiding her heavy gaze efficiently; a wave of hurt washed over her, not just her own, but to see him struggling.

"Alex---"

"Hey, guys!"

Trip's voice stopped her before she could continue, and she sat back as if nothing was about to happen; Lucas and Katie trailed behind the young Xybrian, who walked with his usual enthusiasm, the dangers of the jobs hadn't dappened his spirits any---and, secretly, they were all grateful for it.

"You're late," Jen teased, a small smile playing on her lips as an assurance to her friends. "Five minutes."

"Well, we can't _all _be perfect," Katie pointed out, glancing at Alex as he looked up. "What're you two up to?" She smiled curiously at Jen, who shot a warning glare at her.

"Nothing," she snapped, "just discussing what needs to get done."

"Coffee . . . " Katie sniffed the air, "smells good."

"Needed _something _to get us awake," Jen spoke again, turning back to Alex: "Well, shall we?"

"Let's get started," Alex agreed, standing and walking over to join them, "I did some research last night, trying to track Frax's whereabouts." He paused. "I'm pretty certain that's who we're really dealing with her. Jen and I talked about it, and I'm sure she agrees." He looked to her, and she nodded her confirmation. "So we know some of Frax's strengths and weaknesses already, a bit of an advantage."

"He _is _human," Trip put in, "despite being 'rebuilt' as a robot. Part of him still thinks like a human . . . even _feels _like one."

"Which means he's not as dangerous as real robots," Lucas said, "at least _he _can feel pain."

"Unfortunately," Alex went on, "he's also aware of our strengths and weaknesses. Our best bet there is that, after nearly a millenia, he's forgotten." He shrugged. "Somehow I doubt that."

"But we're stronger now," Katie said, "more experienced . . . better technology. He can't possibly be aware of Time Force's new equipment."

"Correct," Alex said, "the Force doesn't exactly make a habit out of handing out classified info to known criminals."

"But," Jen stepped in, "it _has _been known to happen." Flashes of memory . . . _Steelix's betrayal and arrest, his vicious return that nearly cost her the Pink Chrono Morpher, and her life. _"We have to keep that in mind, he might have an ally within the ranks."

Alex nodded. "Unfortunately, Jen's right about that." He sighed quietly, it seemed there was no way of tracing Frax's next move . . . until it really happened, and was too late for the victims. "He doesn't seem to have a pattern, like all he wants is to get his revenge on everyone, not just us."

"I think he's trying to bait us," Jen said, "he knows wherever there's trouble, we'll be there."

"It _has _to be us he's after," Katie agreed.

As she finished speaking, Alex's communicator beeped wildly, a red light flashing from where he wore it on his wrist; quickly, he raised and asked: "What is it?"

"Seems our mysterious robot has moved again," came Logan's voice, "you need to get to San Francisco, ASAP."

"Roger that." He snapped the lid shut and looked at the Rangers: "Well, we heard him. Lucas, you drive."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He was engulfed in misery, and it was all that filled his mind as he crouched in the dark corner, tears streaming down his hidden face, beneath the golden mask he was constantly forced to wear; he cursed himself silently for even bothering to resurrect himself. _I should have died in that fire . . . _but he hadn't given up, instead had rebuilt himself as a 'better being', determind to someday---somehow---get his revenge._

_Despite his outward appearance, he was still very much a human, and was reminded of it everyday by simple things such as hunger, or thirst . . . or loneliness; and now, as he huddled against the brick bakery, the latter was taking hold. He heard snickers coming from the dark streets as people saw him there, covered in a long cloak and shivering uncontrollably, it was constant now, and sometimes he even thought it didn't bother him anymore._

_"You there!"_

_He jumped and turned at once, instantly seeing a silhouette of a broad-shouldered man standing at the end of the alley; it was impossible to see his face, but he appeared to be strong, and wearing some sort of weapon on his hip. _

_"What are you doing?" the man demanded._

_"J-Just trying to stay warm . . . " He cursed his mechanical voice, watching the man stiffen when he heard it. "It's a chilly night, you know."_

_"Yes." The man stepped into the light shining down from an apartment room above, revealing a chiseled face with dark hair and shockingly pale, blue eyes---he wore a Time Force uniform. "What do you have in your arms?"_

Damn it. _"N-Nothing---"_

_"Sir," the man cut him off, "I'm sorry, but I have to check. There have been numerous robberies in the area recently---"_

_"I didn't steal anything!"_

_The officer again took a step. "Give it to me."_

_His defenses shot up, his eyes flickered and his blood boiled within him---how dare this man accuse him of anything? And, even if he did steal, did it ever occur to him that it was because it was desperately needed? _No, of course not. This man has never known what it's like to be an outcast. To eat out of dumpsters.

_"Get away," he snapped._

_As he spoke, he reached for the weapon he kept hidden in his coat, alarming the officer enough so he snatched his blaster and levelled it at him: "Don't move! Don't you dare put your hand back in your coat."_

_"You selfish bastard," Dr. Louis Ferricks snarled, "you have no idea what it's been like---"_

_"Nor do I give a shit!" the man shouted, "now put your hands up!"_

_Ferricks laughed, a cold laugh that obviously disturbed his new opponent enough to catch him off-guard, giving the former doctor enough time to speak before making his move: "Well . . . maybe now your family will suffer as I have!" He shot out his robotic arm, red lasers streaming out before the officer could make a move, striking him square in the chest; he flew back several feet, landing on the sidewalk wih a painful thud._

_The man-turned-robot strode forward boldly, still laughing as he watched the officer moan and struggle to get to his feet, helpless with his injuries and no help for miles; yet no fear shone in his eyes, a fact that angered Ferricks even more. "You think you're so much better than me," he muttered, "now who is superior?"_

_"Just because . . . you defeated me," the man gasped, his voice weakening as he fell back on the ground again, "doesn't mean someone . . . someday . . . won't bring you in."_

_"Ha! Too bad you won't live to see it!"_

_The man's light eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly, flashing with life and anger. "Why . . . are you doing this?" he whispered._

_"Because you---and your kind---treated me like nothing!" Ferricks screamed, "and now will die because of it!"_

_In one final burst of defiance, the officer sat up on his elbows with great effort, staring up at his enemy and saying in as strong of a voice as he could muster: "You _are _nothing. Nothing of any worth . . . to anyone."_

_Without another word, Ferricks---now Frax---killed him in one shot to the head, blood splattered up on him, the man's body collapsed, limp and lifeless on the side of the road. Frax clenched his fist, glaring down at the young officer, so cocky in life . . . and now so . . . dead. _Nothing? We'll see . . .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jen watched anxiously as they sped into the ancient city, civilians outside were clearly frightened, running down the streets, tears in their eyes and on their cheeks; her stomach tightened and convulsed threateningly, her hometown was under attack, her neighbors and family running for their lives. Instantly, her fear was replaced by overwhelming anger---_he's crossed the line now. _

"Jen?"

Oddly, she felt a sense of calmness surround her at his soft voice, she shook it off dismissively and turned to see Alex suiting up for a fight; he looked at her quickly, focusing on loading his weapon: "We're almost there. You ready?"

"Of course," she replied, confidently.

She ran her fingers through her thick hair, taking controlled breaths, studying Alex as he readied himself and checked the others; he sat down again, reaching for something and holding it close for a moment, Jen looked harder and saw a handsome man in the picture, wearing a uniform and standing by . . . Alex and his mother.

"Your father?" she assumed.

Alex started, then tucked the picture away quickly. "Yes."

"Your mother once told me he was killed," Jen said, softly, "but you never talked about him. I always wondered . . . well, it's none of my business."

"I was fourteen," Alex told her, "when they found his body on the sidewalk after a night patrol. They never caught the killer." He shuddered, lifting something else, a piece of paper with slobby writing across it. "Whoever it was . . . left this."

Jen leaned forward. "May I . . . ?" she held out her hand, surprised when he handed it to her, and even more surprised when she read the message:

It has begun. Hatred never ends. And nor will my revenge.

Soon you will all know.

Dr. F

She repeated it softly, then stared at Alex in disbelief: "Is this . . . ? I mean, 'Doctor F', who is he . . . " her voice trailed off, afraid to ask the question she was sure she knew the answer to. Alex nodded, taking the paper from her:

"I guess it's weird that I carry it with me into battle," he admitted, "but it reminds me of why I joined the Force, and why I fight." He swallowed. "Not for revenge, Jennifer, that was his way. For justice." He slipped the note into his jacket. "Doctor F . . . Doctor Ferricks . . . Frax . . . it doesn't matter what he goes by, I know what he did."

"Oh my god."

"Hey, guys!" Lucas called, as the vehicle rocked under fire, "perp at twelve o'clock!"

Alex locked gazes with Jen, they spoke silently, then leapt out of the moving vehicle as it slowed down, giving them cover long enough so they could aim and return fire; Cyclobots fell away, revealing the golden robot who led them all. Jen looked around, spotting her team, then straightened:

"Time for Time Force!"

As they morphed, Alex dove behind the vehicle again and shot from below, taking out the legs of some of the Cyclobots before moving to his next position while the Rangers ran forward fearlessly, their Chrono Sabers drawn; he followed them cautiously, more vulnerable in his unmorphed form. Quietly, he took out Frax's army one-by-one, unnoticeably, while the others tried to reach the main one; finally, Jen got through and struck Frax across his chest with her saber, sending sparks flying over them. Frax yelled in pain, shoving Jen aside carelessly as Lucas arrived, shooting three good shots into his chest and neck; the robot again groaned, then his leg shot forward and sent Lucas flying back a few meters.

Jen jumped up from behind, kicking Frax in the back of his knees, then wrapping her forearm around his thin neck and yanking mercilessly till he fell back and lay on the ground, but he was still undefeated; unexpectedly, he kicked back and hit Jen in the helmet, she staggered back, dazed for a moment. Katie and Trip attacked as one, slashing at him wildly, trying their best to inflict some damage, but to no avail; Frax elbow Katie in the stomach, then smacked her in the upper back, sending her to her knees before gripping Trip's neck and flinging him across the street.

Alex gritted his teeth, charging forward from the side and jumping up, kicking first with his left leg into Frax's back, then twisting in mid-air so his right leg connected with the back of Frax's head; Jen had recovered enough to be back in the fight, and she again came from behind, striking Frax in the lower back with her saber. But the robot struggled away, then turned, facing them for the first time in a thousand years:

"Still as useless as ever," he laughed, "just like before. With that weak Quantum Ranger . . . " his red eyes flashed, and Jen stiffened. "And that pathetic Red Ranger. I did away with him easily."

Jen looked at Alex, but he avoided her gaze, speaking only to Frax: "There's no point in trying to intimidate us, Frax. We defeated you once, remember?"

"Yes, yes," Frax admitted, "but I've had a millenia to grow from that experience. To learn . . . to make certain adjustments."

"We can adapt just as easily," Trip said, staggering over.

Frax laughed insanely. "We shall see!"

He shot out both arms, flashes of red light flew through the air toward the Rangers, who tried in vain to dodge the blows; one hit Katie in the stomach, another glanced off Lucas' shoulder, causing him to lose his balance. Alex and Jen dove forward into somersaults, coming upright just a few feet from Frax, their blasters firing in unison straight up into the robot's midsection; he screamed in anger and pain, turning his attention to them. Jen jumped to her feet quickly, agile as ever, missing the bone-crushing blow; Alex moved as fast as possible, but as he twisted to get away, he felt his back flare in defiance, shooting pain up to his neck, he gasped, nearly falling. Frax reached for him, his hand outstretched and lasers online, but he rolled away as Jen turned back and ran to help him, she gripped his arms, pulling him up and away in time; he nodded his thanks to her, but she hardly noticed, already going on the offensive.

Alex shook off the pain and followed closely behind her as she leapt into the air, her foot striking Frax across the side of his head, he spun away, dizzy; Alex brought up his blaster, firing directly into the robot's chest, Frax stumbled backward. Jen continued forward, unafraid, and for a brief moment, Alex allowed himself a smile as he watched her confidently going on . . .

. . . _"You were really awesome out there today," he said, softly, tucking a strand of wild hair behind her ear as he lay back on his elbows, watching her sitting beside him on the grass. She shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips but her eyes full of dismay, and shame:_

_"No. You saved my ass . . . again."_

_"Come on now," he said, almost chuckling, "I couldn't have done it without you."_

_"Yes, you could have," Jen insisted, "you're the Red Ranger, I'm the . . . I don't know what I am. The dorky sidekick." She tried to laugh it off, shrugging as if she didn't care; Alex frowned, sitting up so he met eyes with her._

_"Jennifer," he spoke, sternly but lovingly, "you are a great officer, and you'll get even better." He touched her cheek gently. "I can see it in you, you're not sure now, but I am."_

_"Really?"_

_"I'm positive." He kissed her slowly, feeling her relax beneath his touch, then he leaned back and smiled again. "Someday, you'll be better than I can ever be . . . "_

. . . Alex heard the blast before he felt the impact, then he found himself lying on his back on the concrete, he looked around frantically, finally seeing a flash of pink and Jen still fighting fiercely with Frax, who---despite his damages---was still very much in the battle. Alex got to his feet slowly, grabbing his weapon that had slid several feet away during the blast; he looked away for a second, then felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up with horror as he heard a painful scream and the whining of a laser beam.

Not thinking, he snatched up his weapon and began running as fast as he could for Frax, who was tossing Jen aside carelessly; she collapsed on the ground, demorphing as she hit to reveal a battered face and bloodied uniform. Alex levelled his blaster at Frax's head, his finger pressed on the trigger . . . just as the robot disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

Alex stopped, breathing heavily and cursing for his failure, then he dropped his weapon and hurried over to Jen, who was struggling to sit up. "No," he said, firmly, "let me help. You need to be taken to an infirmary."

"Shut up, Alex," Jen said, smiling despite her obvious pain, "I'm fine."

"Yeah, okay." Alex rolled his eyes, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her up, supporting her weight as her legs gave out. "Let's get you out of here."

Her glazed eyes turned to him, and for a moment she didn't appear to know where she was or what was going on, then she spoke: "Alex . . . ?"

"Jennifer?"

She fell into his arms, her eyes rolling up into her head and her body becoming limp, Alex held her tightly, scooping her up and carrying her away as the other Rangers rejoined him, still reeling from their own injuries; one-by-one, they stepped aside, staring as he walked through the rubble, Jen's arms around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder.

When no one was looking anymore, Alex gazed down at Jen, peaceful in unconsciousness, and still beautiful; he leaned over, kissing her forehead gently.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

_---_

_I don't wanna drag it on_

_But I can't seem to let you go_

_I don't wanna make you face_

_This world alone_

_---_

Katie walked down the hall with her hands clasped in front of her, her mind racing with thoughts that had been bothering her since the first day of their mission: Why had Jen asked Alex to join them? And why did it seem like that old connection between them was still there? _Is it possible, that after all, they still love each other?_

She turned, staring at the gray door blankly for a few seconds, glaring into the name inscribed on the metal: **MAJ. ALEXANDER DRAKE**; she took a deep breath, pressing her finger against the green button on the wall and waiting for an answer that took longer than she expected. A weary Alex appeared when the doors slid open, dark circles under his dull eyes, his hair uncharacteristically messy, he wore only sweatpants and slippers; Katie paused, but he didn't speak, so she went on:

"Jen's gonna be okay. She's tough."

Alex lowered his gaze, chewing on his bottom lip nervously before asking in a voice that reminded Katie more of a little boy than a Time Force officer: "Can I see her?"

"She's asleep."

"That's okay," he answered, quickly.

_So . . . I guess it _is _possible after all. _"Yeah, I don't see why not," Katie agreed, "the regeneration process is almost through, she'll be good as new in a little while." She watched his eyes change, an earlier emotion of fear was instantly replaced by overwhelming relief, his shoulders sagged slightly, hardly noticeably; she smiled understandingly, reaching out to touch his bare shoulder. "Why don't you get some sleep first?"

"No," Alex said, "I-I want to see her."

He brushed by her and hurried down the hallway, ignoring her as she turned to watch him, he knew how it looked, and he didn't care anymore. _Let the whole world know, _he said, silently, _there's no hiding it anymore. _He finally reached the medical room and entered, searching the empty beds till he saw a figure lying in one, brown hair spread across the pillow, and delicate form beneath the white sheets; he caught his breath, taking a few, unsure steps toward her till he stood at her side.

He rested his hand on top of her's, using his other one to gently touch her bruised cheek, careful not to disturb her; in spite of himself, he felt hot tears burning behind his eyes, he had almost lost her . . . _what would I do, is she was gone?_

"God, Jennifer," he murmured, "you really scared the shit out of me." His fingers traced her soft lips, then down her throat . . . _no, stop it. It isn't like that anymore. _He pulled away, his hand trembling beyond his control, he couldn't stand it anymore, and he whirled away to leave---but was stopped immediately when he heard her sharp intake of breath.

"A-Alex?"

"Yes." He looked back over his shoulder. "I-I came to see how you were doing. You should get back to sleep now."

"No, I feel all right." She sat up unsteadily, raising her hand and rubbing her forehead tenderly. "Well, better than _before _anyway."

Alex turned completely and faced her, the moistness of his eyes alarmed her, and she swung her legs over one side of the bed, trying to joke: "What? Am I dying?"

"No . . . " he crossed his arms, something he had always done when he was trying to hide from someone. "It's nothing. Katie said you'll be fine."

"I figured," Jen said, "it'll take more than Frax to put me out of a fight." She smiled confidently, throwing her hair back behind her shoulders, Alex tried to return her smile with as much enthusiasm, but knew he was failing miserably.

"Jen, I---" he shook his head, suddenly at a loss for words.

"Alex . . . tell me what's wrong."

_Don't make me tell you . . . please. You won't be able to face it. And neither can I. _"I don't think it's such a good idea," he spoke, carefully, "for me to remain on this mission." He tried to ignore the expression that crossed over her face, one of confusion and shock. "I'm not an asset, more of a detriment. I don't have powers to protect me. And my earlier injuries make me more prone---"

"Alex, what are you talking about?" Jen demanded, sliding down and walking up to him, standing mere inches away. "You were the one left standing out there today, not me."

"But---"

"You're every bit the fighter you were as the Red Ranger," she continued, "_that _much hasn't changed about you."

"You're wrong," Alex said, "I can't help you."

"Well, maybe not," Jen admitted, "but it's definitely not because you can't fight as well. So what is it?" She looked up, her brown eyes meeting his blue, locking gazes with him. "Why won't you stay?" His silence was deafening, he broke their gaze, looking down at the floor, she pressed her lips together, gripping his broad shoulders. "Damn it, Alex, tell me! Why are you leaving me?" She froze, growing pale as his head snapped up and he looked at her again. "Us," she re-phrased, "why are you leaving _us_."

"Because I can't help you like this," Alex insisted, "I can't pretend anymore. And I don't want to."

"Pretend to be what?" Jen cried, "just tell me the truth for once, Alex! After so long I think you can give me that much."

"You won't accept the truth!" Alex said, louder than he'd intended, "because you don't want to hear it. And I wish to hell it wasn't the truth but I can't change it! Don't you get it, Jennifer? It was over for you but it wasn't for me! And it never _will _be!"

Her eyes widened as she realized what he was talking about, she took a step back from him, raising her hands as if to fend him off; he flinched, bringing his hand up but letting his fall to his side soon after. "So now you know," he whispered, "why I can't stay." He turned away again, walking to the door with no intention of looking or going back, but again she called out to him:

"Every day, I've thought of you. Every night, I dreamed of you." Her voice broke. "I can still remember holding you . . . and when you died in my arms, I _felt _it. You were too weak to go on and I couldn't give you the strength you needed. I blamed myself, and when you came back and . . . and rejected me, I-I thought you blamed me, too."

Alex held his breath, listening to her voice growing more and more unsteady and she poured out her most inner thoughts and feelings to him again.

"So I turned to another . . . to Wes. And I forgot how much you meant to me." Tears rolled down her cheeks now, and she wiped them away furiously. "But when we got home, it all came back to me, and there was nothing I could do. So I left the city . . . hell, I left the _planet _. . . just trying to forget you."

"And . . . " he asked the question as he looked back at her.

Jen took a deep breath, a chill running up her spine. "And I couldn't," she whispered.

Without another word, Alex hurried to her and took her in his strong arms, pressing his lips to her's with a force full of gentleness, her hands slid up his arms and around his back, pulling him nearer; they kissed till they were out of breath and forced to break away, staring at one another in disbelief.

"Jennifer . . . "

"Alex . . . "

They smiled together, this time both of them not hiding anything from the other, then kissed again, with more passion than before; Alex pushed her against the wall, pinning her between him and it, kissing her neck and shoulders. Jen moaned, running her fingers through his hair, she was growing hotter by the second, longing to feel him again, and he knew it; easily, he lifted her onto the bed, laying her on her back with gentleness he had never shown anyone else. He ran his the back of his hand down her body, over her breasts, her stomach, and lower; Jen gasped, sitting up to meet him again, pressing her hand to the back of his neck and pulling him down on top of her. With shaking hands, he slid her gown up above her hips as she gripped the waist of his loose pants and pulled them down, he closed his eyes, pressing his cheek to her breasts while she brought her hand down his tight abs and touched him.

He grabbed her waist, pulling her over so she lay over him, her legs straddling his hips, sweat showing through her pale dress; he grabbed the hem of it and lifted it over her shoulders, above her head, she tossed it aside, leaning down to kiss him again. Between their kisses, she paused long enough to look down at him and smile softly, murmuring so quietly he could barely hear her:

"Alex . . . "

"Yes . . . ?"

"You and me."

He grinned, his hands cupping her face as he kissed her forehead slowly. "Forever."

----------------------------

"He's tougher than before," Lucas commented, rubbing his aching shoulder gingerly. He looked across the room to where Katie and Trip sat side-by-side on the couch, the Yellow Ranger was carefully checking under the bandage Trip wore on his arm.

"We never had _that _much trouble with Frax," Trip said, recalling their encounters with the robot, "well, except for that one time . . . "

" . . . when Alex came to 'help us'," Katie continued for him, "_that _time he kicked our asses."

"He sure did." Lucas paused. "You said Alex went to check on Jen?"

Katie smiled, a light flickering in her dark eyes. "Yeah, he seemed pretty worried about her," she said, "I don't think I've ever seen anyone so worn out, either."

"Really?" Lucas raised his eyebrows in surprise. "So he's showing concern . . . " the expression on his face showed his surprise at _that _as well.

"He walked right by me to get to the infirmary," Katie told him, "he was definitely in a hurry to see her. Seemed upset about the whole thing."

"Do you think . . . ?" Trip began, but stopped uncertainly.

"I do," Katie replied, "Alex still has feelings for Jen. It's obvious."

"Well," Lucas said, "he wasn't the one who broke up with her. That was all Jen's decision." He remembered that day in the blue-cast room, gathering around Jen and watching as she handed Alex her ring and walked away . . . he never liked the former Red Ranger much, but somehow the heartbreak in Alex's eyes stayed with him. "He even seemed _surprised _when she did it."

"He didn't know," Katie said, "hell, even _Wes _didn't know till she finally told him right before we left!"

They fell silent at the mention of their former comrade's name, whom they so seldomed talked about, the pain that always came with it wasn't worth the memories; but with his name came back his face, and his voice, and the many times he had pulled them together as a family and stood up for them in troubled times. Even at the very end.

"God, I miss him," Katie muttered, folding her arms in frustration.

"I know," Trip sighed, "me, too."

Lucas frowned, reaching over to the table and grabbing the book he had placed there, avoiding the other Rangers' gazes and pouring himself into the story; Katie watched him for a second, then snickered something into Trip's ear and they both chuckled quietly, Lucas rolled his eyes and lowered the book. "What?" he demanded.

"Sorry," Trip laughed, "just didn't know you were so interested in reading _Time Force Regulations & Procedures_."

"_'A Manual Written by General Cooper Drake'," _Katie quoted in a deep, mocking voice.

Lucas tossed the thick book aside impatiently. "All right, all right," he said, "you got me, I guess. I miss him, too." He shook his head. "Sometimes it's still strange to think back on it all, you know? To remember when he was 'part of the team'."

"He'll always be part of the team," Katie said, firmly, "maybe not in flesh . . . but his presence is here." She lifted her wrist, touching the morpher gently. "We would've never become Rangers without him."

"Yeah," Trip said, smiling slowly: "Remember how Jen threw him on his back that day? He looked so surprised!"

Katie laughed. "I remember. And when she baked him those cookies?"

"I thought he was going to throw up in front of all of us," Lucas said.

"Jen used to climb up on the roof of the Tower," Katie reminisced, "and I remember Wes coming up to me wondering where she was. He was so scared to go up there after her, I didn't know he was afraid of heights till that day."

"He was so . . . annoying." Lucas smiled. "But he found his place and turned out to be okay."

"He sure did," Katie said, "in the end, he saved us all . . . who would've thought, huh? The spoiled son of a millionaire, over twenty-years-old and doing nothing with his life, wound up saving the world."

"In two millenias," Trip added.

The doors to the lounge swished open and Jen entered, wearing a comfortable pair of pajamas, her cheeks flushed and an uncharacteristic smile lighting her freckled face; the three stared at her for a moment, their eyes wide, mouths agape. The Pink Ranger stopped at the synthesizer, looking back at them: "What're you staring at?"

"N-Nothing," Trip stammered.

"At all," Lucas put in.

Katie rolled her eyes, standing and glaring at Jen teasingly. "What they mean," she said, "is that you look so . . . happy."

Jen shrugged, but her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red, she took the cup of coffee that had appeared and walked over to join them, saying as she sat down: "I don't know what you're talking about."

_"Sure," _Lucas said, slowly.

Katie raised one eyebrow slowly, deliberately: "Okay, Jen, we're all stumped. Just 'fess up and get it over with!"

While she spoke, the doors opened again and Alex walked in, a peaceful expression on his typically-serious face, he snatched a notebook from one of the shelves and went to the table; the Rangers watched as he wrote down his notes from the previous battles, then turned back to Jen, who was also watching Alex, and with a curious light in her eyes.

Suddenly, Trip smiled, his face visibly lighting up as if a realization had just dawned on him, Katie nudged him playfully: "What're you picking up on?"

"Well . . . " Trip flushed, "I didn't mean to, Jen, really. I just couldn't help but notice . . . " He trailed off, a mischievous grin still on his face; Lucas rolled his eyes, Katie sighed with impatience, Alex stood and joined them, now curious as well.

"Notice _what?"_ he asked.

"Both of you," Trip said, "are so . . . happy. And calm. Like I told Jen, I really didn't mean to, just that sometimes I see or hear things out of nowhere . . . anyway, what I mean to say is . . . are you two . . . ?" he couldn't finish, ending awkwardly.

Alex's cheeks turned red and he folded his arms across his chest defensively while Jen sunk lower in her chair, Katie laughed: "No point in hiding it. Tell us what's going on!"

"Not that we can't already _guess,"_ Lucas added.

"Alex and I," Jen began, "are good friends. Again."

Alex couldn't hold it in, he let out a short, stifled chuckle, trying to cover as best as he could, but Jen further added to it with her own smile at him; Alex looked back at the Rangers, shrugging: "I guess you're right. Jennifer . . . and I . . . well, we, uh . . . " he frowned.

"What he's trying to say," Jen cut in, "is that . . . " She looked back at him as he watched her speak. "I love him."

Alex blinked quickly, his mouth opening slightly when he heard those three words come from her mouth, he took her hand, raising her from the chair and smiling: "And I love her."

Katie and Trip laughed aloud, Lucas shook his head, the first to be able to speak: "Well, it's about damn time! God, you two . . . "

"Everyone saw it coming," Katie chuckled.

Jen laughed, running her hand up the small of Alex's back and bringing it to rest on one of his broad shoulders, leaning her head on his arm; Alex slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her close as he said, more to her than to the others:

"Except us."

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

_He traced the outline of her jaw tenderly, leaning in to kiss her neck and her shoulders as she arched back, closing her eyes and moaning softly; her long legs raised up and around him, he kissed her mouth hungrily, more passionately than ever before. It was as if they had never separated, like she had never fallen out of love with him, and they had transported back in time almost two years . . . _

_. . . but suddenly he found himself sitting alone in his dark office, glaring up at a bright, imposing screen at two images too blurry to make out; he squinted, tearing off the dark glasses he was wearing: One was a man, his same build, and he was kissing a woman who had wrapped her slender arms around his neck and was drawing him nearer. He leaned in further as the man stepped back and smiled, the woman still held onto his hands, squeezing them; his breath caught in his throat as he recognized the carefree, blond hair . . . those blue eyes . . ._

_"Jennifer . . . " he gasped, harshly. "No . . . "_

Jen lay on her side, watching Alex as he slept fitfully, groaning painfully occasionally when he would twist wrong, and every now and then smile peacefully, far away in some dream; now he was frowning, something she'd always found so funny to watch when he slept. But her amusement disappeared when she heard him utter her name and another soft word, obviously distressed, quickly she reached out to him, placing her hand on his bare chest:

"Alex. Hey, wake up."

Slowly, he opened his eyes and found her looming above him, her hand brushing his hair back from a sweaty forehead, she looked concerned; Alex propped himself up on his elbows, kissing her as if nothing had happened, but his trembling form didn't escape her. Jen rested her hand on the side of his face, holding it there gently but firmly, no longer would she stay back and allow him to hide his feelings from her, those days were gone.

"Just a dream," Alex said, softly, "about me, and you . . . "

"Definitely not a good one."

"No." He tried to smile. "But, hey, I don't believe in bad omens."

Jen paused. "Was it Wes?" she asked, bluntly, watching him blink in surprise; instantly, she knew exactly what the dream was about. "Alex---"

"I know," he cut her off, "I just . . . I can't control my dreams, Jennifer. I believe you, I really do, when you say you love me. But I can't help it."

"I hope you do believe me," Jen sighed, "it's true. But at the same time, I hope you know I will always love Wes, too . . . a part of me." She bit her lip, as she always did when nervous about doing or saying something. "But he's gone. And I've learned to accept that. Wes isn't your enemy, Alex."

Alex nodded, remaining silent for a few moments before glancing at the clock on the wall and yawning: "It's not even dawn yet."

"I was gonna get up early," Jen said, smirking.

"I wasn't."

"Bull. You always get up at o-dark-thirty."

Alex snorted, lying down again on an aching back and rolling onto his side, saying over another yawn: "Not today. Now come on and lie back down."

Jen slid next to him, wrapping her arm around his waist, he reached over and held her hand in front of him, kissing it gently before slipping back to sleep; she lay in silence, listening to his breathing slow down and watching the rythmic rise and fall of his broad chest. She shivered despite the warmth of the room, thinking of Alex and his dream . . . but Alex wasn't the only who'd had a dream about Wes.

_You're dead, _she said to the darkness, _you've been dead for so long. You moved on with your life, too. So why do I feel like I'm betraying you? _She leaned over, her lips barely brushing Alex's soft cheek. _I love you so much, Alex. God, let us work this out. _She blinked back an unexpected tear she felt forming, staring up at the dark ceiling, watching as the image of a man she had loved a thousand years ago formed above and gazed down at her.

_Wes . . . _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sweat ran down his face and shoulders as he pounded mercilessly into the punching bag, his muscles straining, his brow knitted with concentration as he tried to land every strike perfectly; taking a deep breath, he took a step back and then flung his right leg to the side, hitting the bag with the front of his foot and knocking it to the side. He whirled around in the opposite direction, jumping up and striking out with the other leg in time to catch the bag, sending it flying the other way; he landed on his feet with a painful grunt, once again reminded of his earlier injury that had never quite healed.

He stumbled back slightly, cursing under his breath at his own weakness, no matter how long he had trained and tried to work the injury out of himself, it did not---and would not---work; at last, he sat down and began stretching out his tired arms, flinching slightly. He heard the door open but didn't look, then smiled to himself when he heard her voice:

"Working hard?"

Jen walked by him cheerfully, stripping off her shirt to reveal a snug black bra over her thin form, Alex raised his eyebrows quickly, watching as she bent over and stretched out her long, sleek legs; he quickly forgot about any pain he was experiencing, lost in her beauty. She smiled shyly, as she had so many years ago, trying to brush off his attention:

"Alex, quit staring."

"Can't help it." He stood, making his way to her and leaning over to kiss her. "It's all your fault."

"You're making me self-conscious," she muttered, "I'm afraid my butt cheek is falling out of my shorts or something!"

"Or something," he chuckled, glancing down at the tiny pair of shorts she wore.

Jen blushed, shifting her weight nervously, Alex smiled again at her, still so insecure beneath her tough exterior, something very few people could pick up on; he stepped with one foot to kiss her, smiling to himself when he felt the softness of her moist lips. Her gentle fingers ran through his hair to the back of his neck, he could tell she was smiling, too, and he felt her shoulders relaxing as he drew her nearer; at last, they parted, both breathless.

"Work hard," he said, winking and grabbing his towel.

"Of course," she replied.

He walked off, her eyes following him till the gym doors shut behind his back, then she lowered her head slowly, clenching and loosening her fists with frustration; she took deep breaths, steadying herself as once again she thought of the previous night . . . she had dreamed of Wes that night, before awaking to watch Alex sleep, the ghost that was haunting both of them came to her again . . .

_. . . she was sitting on top of the Clock Tower again, where she had always gone to clear her mind, mostly of thoughts about Alex; and, as always, a familiar face peeked out from the window and gingerly made his way to her side, where he sat nervously. Wes looked at her intently, his sparkling blue eyes searching deep into her soul, she fidgeted uncomfortably, then looked right into his face---_

_---to be caught up in his hungry kiss. He grasped her face with his hands and kissed her powerfully, she stiffened, but not out of rejection, but a sudden and unexpected passion growing within her; Wes' hands were soft against her skin, his tongue entering her mouth clearly told her he was longing for more. _

_But then, just as suddenly as it happened, he pulled away. And she watched as everything around crumbled into nothingness till she was sitting in the grass on her knees, looking around again, she saw she was in a cemetery; knowing what she would see, she stared into the stone in front of her:_

**WESLEY COLLINS**

_She felt a touch on her shoulder and whirled around to face the stranger, only to see it was again Wes, who was smiling softly, but sadly as he whispered: "Jen, I love you . . . "_

. . . Jen pressed the palm of her hand to her forehead and let out a deep sigh, how could she be feeling guilt for loving Alex, when Wes himself had fallen in love again? It made no sense . . . _I still love Wes, I know that, and so does Alex. I just wish I could forget about him . . . _she shook her head; no, that wasn't what she wanted. _I don't want him in my dreams anymore._

She punched the bag angrily just as her morpher let out a beeping noise and Lucas appeared in a mini-image, he spoke into his morpher with an urgent voice: "Jen, we need you downtown at the Academy."

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Frax."

She nodded, slapping her hand down on his image and running out of the gym, nearly colliding with Alex as he raced down the hall; they ran side-by-side out of the building and to his patrol car parked right outside, him jumping into the driver's seat. Jen was barely shutting her door when he slammed his foot to the pedal and flipped on the siren, speeding out of his place and onto the streets; neither spoke as they went through the city, Alex concentrating on the road ahead of him.

Jen looked across the car and watched him, off in his own world as he avoided other cars and pedestrians with expert ease, Lucas was still the expert, but Alex had his fair share of driving through the busy streets of Silver City; they made it to the Academy in less than ten minutes, Jen being the first one out of the car and dashing across the parking lot to where she saw the others battling the Cyclobots.

Alex paused briefly on the other side of the car, looking on as Jen morphed and joined the fight, then going on with them, only to be cut off by Frax, who jumped out from behind a corner. "Well, look who we have here!" he laughed, gesturing to Alex with the laser on his right arm.

Alex raised his chin slowly, hoping Frax could see how unafraid he was of the robot. "What are you doing here, Frax?" he asked, sharply.

"Does it really matter?"

"No." He shrugged. "But it was a big mistake---" he looked over Frax's shoulder to the cadets filing out of the Academy, still in training but anxious to fight "---you _do _know there are over five hundred cadets in this facility, right?"

"Cadets!" Frax spat, "they can be taken down easily." He pointed at Alex again, slowly and menacingly. "Like you."

"We'll see . . . " he put one foot in front of him, bending his knees slightly so he was in a comfortable position, able to move in any direction quickly.

As he figured, Frax was the first to attack, sending two well-aimed shots directly at him, but Alex dove forward, grabbing his blaster from his hip and firing into Frax's middle, doubling him over; then he swung around with his left leg, hoping to trip the giant robot but only succeeding in slamming his calf into the hard medal. He tried to jump back to avoid the retaliation, but was too slow, Frax snapped his leg forward, his foot catching Alex in the side of his head, dazing him enough so he was unable to defend himself; he was on his hands and knees, struggling to focus, when he saw the sparks above him and saw Jen standing there with her Chrono Saber. She extended her hand and he grasped her forearm, accepting her help and getting back on his feet, his vision was clearing; he nodded to her, letting her know he was all right so she could continue.

Unafraid, she faced Frax with all the might her tiny form could muster, Alex gritted his teeth underneath his smile of pride as he forced himself up again to join her; but even before he could draw his blaster, Frax jumped back and gave a short laugh before dematerializing in a bright light. Jen stopped in mid-kick, hopping slightly to catch her balance, she punched the air: "Damn it! He got away _again_."

"Jen!" Trip called from a distance, his voice urgent.

Both Jen and Alex turned quickly to the sound of the young Green Ranger's voice, Trip was kneeling over an injured cadet, while Katie and Lucas attended to the others; scanning the scene, Alex soon realized what an enormous loss they had just suffered, dozens of young cadets lay on the ground in pools of their own fresh blood, never to receive their badges in life, others still were propped against the wall clutching their wounds. _They weren't ready for this. _

And Frax knew that.

Alex laid his head back on the sofa, wrapping his arms tighter around Jen and pulling her to his chest as she curled up beside him, her head resting on his shoulder; she was breathing deeply, her eyes were closed, and he enjoyed watching her face turn to a peaceful expression as she fell asleep. _Just like before, _he found himself musing. _No, _another voice in his head countered, _before there were no doubts. Not like now._

He frowned, knowing no one could see him, there was no way he was going to let on to Jen---or anyone---that he was still insecure about her past with Wes, it was an unwarranted fear, one that would only hurt her. Again. But for some reason, he couldn't get past it, and wasn't sure he ever would . . . _I could live with that. As long as I live with her. _He leaned over to kiss her forehead, pleased when he saw that she was fast asleep, exhausted from the day; he hated to watch her wear herself out so much, she had always pushed too hard, not knowing when to stop.

_And where do you think she got that from? _He smirked, realizing that she had watched him charge into battle many times when he was too tired or too injured to do so, determined to get the mission done at all costs; but that attitude had almost gotten him killed, and he'd rather die again to watch it happen to her, too. He shuddered, imagining what it would be like to hold _her _in _his _own arms and feel her slip away . . . just as she had experienced when Ransik struck him down.

"Alex . . . ?" she murmured, her voice quiet with fatigue.

"I'm here," was all he replied.

She rolled onto her other side so she could look up at him easier, a small smile on her narrow face, she reached up and placed the palm of her hand on his cheek, brushing it with her thumb before sitting up all the way to kiss him; she was warm and inviting, and instantly he felt himself drawn to her, his pants feeling uncomfortably snug. She seemed to sense this, edging against him and sliding one leg over so she straddled his lap, he caught his breath, feeling the heat rising to his cheeks; Jen pressed her breasts to him as she leaned in and kissed him again, her tongue finding it's way into his mouth, increasing his longing for her. Her tongue continued to tease him, the tightness of his pants was growing unbearable, with trembling hands he touched her backside and slid down to her firm bottom, squeezing it as a release for his tension.

But it didn't work.

Abruptly, he sat straight up and returned her passionate kiss with his own fire, pressing so hard against the back of her neck for a moment he feared he would hurt her, but she didn't resist, instead ran her own delicate hands down to his pants and fingered the zipper; he shifted to allow her to sit more comfortably on top of him, struggling with the clip on the back of her bra before he finally got it and slid it off her. But he stopped her before she undid his zipper, instead easing her onto her back so she lay in front of him, he reached for the waistline of her pajama bottoms, pulling them down her long legs; now he kissed her ankle, then onto her knee, his tongue finally running up her thigh and to her aching hips; she gasped when she felt him enter her, she blinked quickly, trying to catch her breath. Alex smiled, now kissing her stomach and still moving higher, his finger moving in and out gently, but urgently, his mouth found her breasts and kissed them, he felt her fingers grip his hair.

Her hips moved against his pressure, her breaths quickening as she brought her hand down and finally got to his zipper, sliding it down so she could feel him, as well; they continued, moving as one but not completely united, each longing to give the other more and more pleasure till at last, Jen came with a cry and moments later Alex felt himself stiffen, then relax against her hot body. He lay his head on her breasts, holding his breath so he could hear her, he felt her shaking from the after shocks of her climax, and knew she could feel him, too.

"You've . . . never done that before," she said, her voice hoarse.

He chuckled, looking up at her and kissing her again. "I think it worked out well for both of us," he gasped.

"Yeah, I'd say so . . . " her eyelids were drooping, their exertions together having taken even more energy out of her already over-tasked body. Alex traced her breast soothingly, kissing it with less passion and more comfort than before, going on until she had once again fallen asleep; then he grabbed the blanket draped across the back of his couch and lay it across her, watching her for a moment before got up and walked into the bathroom.

He flipped on the bright lights, catching himself in the mirror as he went to the sink, he splashed cold water on his pale face, staring at the dark shadows beneath his eyes and frowning again; how much longer could he go on pretending, without Jen noticing? She was far from stupid, and sooner or later, she'd know something was wrong.

_Not if I can help it._


	7. Chapter 7

------------------------

Jen and Alex entered the briefing room side-by-side, followed by the three other Rangers, they sat at the long table facing a large door that led to the commander's office; each kept their silence, unsure of what the meeting was about, and how it would effect them.

Suddenly, the doors opened and General Tom Horner stepped out with his league of officers, Alex snapped to his feet, his voice crisp: "Group, attention!" The Rangers leapt up, their heels clicking together and their arms straightening at their sides; Horner looked on in approval, nodding with a grunt and waving dismissively: "As you were."

They sat reluctantly, trying to contain their murmurs, Jen and Alex exchanged confused glances, then turned their attention to the commander as he spoke: "Our top scientists have been studying and trying to find ways to improve your armor on the battlefield. As well as your weaponry, et cetera." He took a breath. "They've succeeded."

Jen was the first to speak: "Are we to be issued this new gear anytime soon, sir?"

"There's a problem with that." Another pause. "First off, let us describe these new developements---" a slide popped up behind him, showing the design of the uniform.

"The fabric of the suit is thicker," one scientist spoke up, "therefore more likely to withstand blows from enemy weapons. The weight hasn't changed though, so you'll still be able to move around like before." She pointed to the obvious differences: The reflectiveness of the suit indicating armor, the slight thickness in the arms and legs showing strength.

"Your visor's are now equipped with night vision," a male scientist said, "as well as infra-red. The red shows body heat, therefore you'll be able to spot your non-robotic enemies when your vision is impaired."

Jen couldn't resist a small smile, glancing over to see her fellow Rangers' similiar reactions, then she saw Alex, who seemed to be avoiding the screen and only half-listening to the report; she frowned inwardly, but decided to shake it off till later. Another image popped up, this time it was clearly a weapon, long and black, with the edge of the barrel wider than the rest of the gun.

"This is the M-245 Grenade Launcher," another scientist said, "it can shoot up to one hundred grenades per minute, not that you'll probably ever have to use that way, but you never know. The range is one mile." At their surprised expressions, she added: "From one mile away, you could take out an entire 'platoon' of Cyclobots."

"Wow," Katie muttered.

"The handgun," the scientist went on, "added onto your blasters, is a semi-automatic lead-projectile weapon." This time, she leaned over and picked up a weapon, holding it tightly against her shoulder and aiming it at the wall; when she lowered it, she explained: "Also a lead-projectile, you can fire this at semi-automatic in five round bursts, or at fully automatic with two hundred rounds shooting out in one minute. Range is one thousand meters."

"I believe that's enough for now, officers," Horner finally said, "very impressive, indeed."

Alex sighed, leaning forward onto his elbows, staring at the general from across the table. _And don't let it be what I'm thinking it is. _"So what's the problem, sir?"

"The problem," Horner said, "is that when the morphers were designed---before these scientists were even born---they were designed not to function when presented with new technology . . . unless the team was complete." He waited. "That is, all five Rangers. Together."

"And the Red Chrono Morpher," Cpt. Logan said, "was lost somewhere in time. No one knows what became of it."

"Unfortunately," Horner said, "there is only one remedy to this issue. And that is, to find the morpher. And therefore, the person who has it."

"Sir . . . " Lucas began, but Jen stopped him.

"Sir, the man who has the morpher . . . died in the Twenty-First Century." She swallowed. "It was left with Wes Collins, the leader of the Silver Guardians, to protect Silver Hills in case any more trouble appeared."

Alex kept his clenched fists hidden under the table as he spoke, forcing himself to keep his voice level: "The only way, is to contact him once again, and have him morph with the others."

"But that would mean he'd have to come here," Trip spoke up, "a person from the past coming to the future---"

"We could always use the memory adaptation chamber," a scientist told the general.

Jen flinched. "Sir," she said, "Wes has already proven himself for all of us, if it hadn't been for him I and the rest of my team wouldn't be here. I believe we can trust him if we bring him here, he won't use any knowledge he acquires---he knows the consequences."

Alex looked at Jen quickly, but she ignored him, sensing his irrational sense of alarm and jealousy: _It's true. Wes deserves our trust after everything he's been through. _

"So it is your opinion," Logan said, "that we contact Collins, and transport him here?"

"Yes, sir," all four Rangers spoke in unison.

Logan nodded, looking over at the man who had previously held the Red Morpher, and who had so far remained mysteriously silent: "And you, Alex?"

Years of training had drilled into his mind the concept that the mission always came first, despite personal motives or feelings, but saying it was far from doing it; Alex thought for a moment, wondering what the consequences of his actions would be if Wes and Jen were face-to-face again. _You can't let that effect your decision, _he scolded himself, _they need him. _

"Yes, sir," he said, quietly.

"Then it's settled," Horner said, "I want that timeship prepped and ready to go by eighteen-thirty tonight. And I want all of you---" he gestured to the Rangers "---on it. As I recall, you were friends not so long ago, it seems right that you explain the situation." His voice had softened briefly, but was once again sharp as he ordered: "Be ready!"

"Yes, sir!"

He stood, and they all once again rose to attention, waiting till he had exited before they relaxed and began talking excitedly amongst themselves; Jen and Katie chatted, the Pink Ranger's smile lighting her face, her eyes dancing as she spoke, Alex stepped back, watching her and picking up on the words the Rangers exchanged.

"I can't believe it!" . . . Trip.

"We're gonna see Wes again!" . . . Katie.

"Wonder what he'll think." . . . Lucas.

"It'll be so good to see him!" . . . _Jennifer. _"It's been so long."

Alex gritted his teeth, hating himself the uncontrollable jealousy he was experiencing but not knowing how to master it, he didn't say a word, instead turned on his heel and left the room in a hurry; the Rangers continued, no one noticing the sudden absence of one of their own.

**Six Hours Later**

Alex sat with his back against the wall, his arms folded tightly across his chest and his eyes burning holes into the timeship that waited in spacedock for it's pilot and crew; he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself before the others arrived. He wouldn't be traveling with them, his senior officers didn't see the need, and a part of him was grateful for it; but he would have to face Wes eventually, sooner or later, he would see the man that had taken his _fiancee _from him a year ago.

Jen was the first to arrive, not unusual considering she strived to be ten minutes early wherever she went, she walked in briskly, at first not noticing Alex sitting alone; but then she seemed to sense him and stopped, looking back. "Alex," she said, softly.

"You're excited," he commented, trying not to sound angry.

"Of course I am," Jen countered, "I haven't seen him in a long time. I mean, he was my friend."

"And more than that."

Something flickered behind her eyes, now almost as unrevealing as his own, she walked over and sat next to him, placing one hand on his leg. "Alex, we talked about this," she said, calmly, "just the other night, remember? I love you."

"I love you, too," Alex murmured, "but that conversation was before . . . before you went to see him again."

She pulled away from him, suddenly glaring. "So now you think I was just saying that because you were convenient?" she demanded, "because I couldn't have Wes, I took you?"

"Well, that's sure the way it seems," Alex said, "you even admitted it, you love him and you always will. I could've accepted that before, but not when he's _here_."

"What are you thinking?" Jen cried, standing up and backing away, "that when he shows up I'm just gonna run off with him and then go crying back to you when he's gone again?"

"I don't _know _what you're going to do!" Alex replied, his voice rising as he, too, stood up.

"Oh, so you don't even trust me?"

"I trusted you before and look what happened!" He didn't try to control himself any longer, his pain and anger came through in his unsteady voice as he gestured to the timeship with frustration. "And because of him---because of Wes."

"It wasn't Wes' fault!" Jen snapped, "it was _yours!"_

Alex stepped back as if she'd physically pushed him, his breaths coming quickly, his blue eyes wet but still fierce with his anger; Jen shook her head, tightening her jaw and reaching down to grab her jacket, she slipped into it, muttering as the rest of the team hurried in: "I'll see you when we get back." Then she began to walk away.

"Jennifer," Alex called, his voice shaking. "Please, wait."

She turned, but continued walking backward toward the ship. "There's nothing left to say, is there?" she said, smiling with no humor. "You've certainly said your piece."

"I didn't mean---"

"You meant every word."

She disappeared into the ship, slamming her fist against the controls to slide the door shut, Alex stood and watched the ship start up and Lucas expertly pilot it into position; he closed his eyes against the sight, inwardly kicking himself for every word exchanged. _Damn it, what _did _I mean? _he wondered, _I sure as hell didn't mean for it to end like this! _

And, as he opened his eyes and saw the ship disappear in time, he wondered how much longer they could go on before they tore each other apart once again . . . and were alone as before.

Jen fought back the tears as she strapped herself in the timeship, ignoring the concerned glances she received from her teammates as they prepared themselves, they must have heard the words she and Alex had exchanged, it was impossible not to have; she stared down at her hands, folded on her lap, trying her best to drown out the sounds around her. Vaguely, she registered Lucas' words as he informed her the timeship was ready to leave, then moments later the rumbling of the engines, and Trip counting down:

"Ten, nine . . . "

_We'll work through this. We will. We're stronger than before._

"Six . . . "

But, despite her own words to herself, somehow she knew inside they weren't any stronger than before, and bringing Wes into the picture once again would only complicate everything further.

"Two, one . . . "

Before she could think again, the timeship shot off with a deafening roar and she couldn't concentrate on anything but not hurling out the contents of her lunch; she squeezed her eyes shut, gripping the armrests on her chair and trying to maintain deep breaths. _Here we go again . . ._

. . . The first thing she noticed was the overwhelming smell of polution in the air of the 21st Century, just like she remembered it so vividly from last time; she stepped out onto the remote beach, the same place they had landed last time, it was rarely-used, privately-owned by a well-known family. Jen took a deep breath, turning around to face Trip: "Did we land in the right time?"

_And above that . . . has Wes met his future bride yet?_

"It is the year two thousand and five." Trip shrugged. "Four years after we were here. I guess there are still some problems with the timeship's programming, we're three years later than we meant to be, but it'll still work."

"No harm done," Lucas said, brushing by the younger Ranger to walk out onto the beach, apparently reminiscing about "old times", too.

Katie folded her powerful arms, walking over to Jen and elbowing her gently, she raised her eyebrows as she eyed her friend: "Are you okay, Jen?"

"Yeah," her answer was too quick, and she knew it.

"Uh-huh." The Yellow Ranger was clearly not convinced. "I guess Alex didn't take this news too well, did he? And don't you dare lie to me, Jen Scotts, because I can see right through you. It's obvious you and Alex were fighting about something."

"We were . . . he's not happy about me seeing Wes again." _That's the understatement of the year. Or the millenium._

"Hang in there." Katie smiled, her confident attitude shining through. "He'll get over it."

"Yeah." She didn't add what she was really thinking: _I hope so_. But she shook off her doubts, irrelevant compared to the mission they were on in the present; she straightened her uniform, rumpled from the trip, mustering as much authority into her voice as she could: "All right, guys. Let's find Wes."

------------------------------------------------

She was absolutely gorgeous. Being a man, that was the first thing he noticed about 23-year-old Stephanie Williams, who stood about 5"7 and perhaps weighed 125 lbs.; she was solid, muscular but lean, obviously just as active as he. Her red hair, natural or very-well dyed, hung just below her shoulders, framing a narrow face that held a pair of wide, green eyes; he was struck by them, not only their beauty, but their intensity, and their fearlessness.

"It's, uh, nice to meet you," he stammered. _Like a high school freshman meeting his crush face-to-face._

But she just smiled, revealing a set of very white teeth that seemed to flash beneath the lights. _Like in all the commercials, right? God, quit acting like an idiot and snap back to reality! _He smiled slowly, taking her hand and lifting it slightly, but she stopped him, instead shaking it with a tight grip for her small hands; again, he was pleasantly surprised by her, and returned the handshake.

"It's nice to meet you, too."

Her voice was light and musical. _All right, now you really starting to act like a fool! _Suddenly, a ringing noise was heard from inside her purse that she carried at her side, and out of her pretty mouth came a not-so-polite, four letter word that caused him to blink in even more surprise. _So the angel does have a fault._

"Excuse me," she said, quickly, walking away.

He forced himself to look away and face the man who had been watching him from behind the whole time, an amused expression on his dark face, beneath his near-black eyes, anyone could see a glimmer of humor; when he spoke, it was in an even tone: "Did Cupid hit you in the ass this time?"

"Shut up," the other laughed.

"Uh-huh," he grunted, "don't let it go to your head, lover boy---" his gaze shifted, and he almost flushed awkwardly, but somehow couldn't resist adding: "Or your pants."

The part that found Stephanie particularly attractive was making it common knowledge to anyone who happened to see, instantly he clasped his hands in front of it, feeling the heat rushing to his cheeks; he hoped no one had noticed, especially the certain person who had unknowingly _caused _it. And that person was closing her phone, turning to smile once again back at them: "It's nobody. So, um, have you been active lately? I mean---" she blushed the same color red "---with your work an' all."

But before he could answer, someone knocked on the front door, he rolled his eyes, calling out: "Can someone get that? I'm a little busy right now." _Sort of. _He met her eyes now, and was immediately locked in a gaze with her, one he found impossible to tear himself away from; that is, until he heard a familiar voice.

A voice from his past.

A voice he had thought of every day for years.

"Wes?"

_Oh my god. _He whirled around to face the opening, and quickly saw not only Phillips, but also a woman dressed completely in white leather, her brown hair tied back in a low bun, her bangs swept up neatly; she fiddled uncomfortably with her hands as she awaited his response, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to speak.

So Eric Myers did for him.

The co-leader of the Silver Guardians stepped forward and held out his hand, a polite gesture, followed by typical words from him: "What the hell are you doing here, Jen?"

Wes Collins swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, blinking to clear his mysteriously blurry vision, and to make sure what he was seeing was real; and so it was, for standing in front of him was Jen Scotts, the first woman he had ever truly loved. And, he had always assumed, the last.

Without a word, he rushed forward and hugged her to him, burying his face in her shoulder and smiling when he felt her arms go around his neck and her own head rest on his shoulder; he held her, snug against him, until she at last broke their embrace and looked into his eyes. "We need your help."

_"'We'?"_

As he spoke, the remaining Rangers filed in from the other room and stood next to her, nodding silently, Wes held back another gasp of surprise, then found himself bursting into joyous laughter; he hurried to each old friend, embracing them just as they had years ago, before going back to Jen and hugging her again, this time kissing her soundly on the cheek, again as playfully as he had before. She laughed, but something in her voice told him to stop, and he pulled back instantly, his face snapping to a serious expression:

"What's wrong?"

She sighed. "We have a lot to talk about," she said, quietly, "and we need you to come with us." After a moment's pause, and seemingly noting that there was a stranger in the room, she lowered her voice: "To the future."

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this took awhile, I was having a serious fight with a big, brick wall! But I'm glad to say I won, and I'll do my best to get Chapter 9 up faster than this one! I hope you enjoy :)**

-----------------------------

Alex leaned back in his chair at the coffee shop he enjoyed, lacing his fingers together and placing his hands on his stomach as he continued to watch the sunset; it had been barely over a day since Jen had left, since that terrible fight they'd had outside the timeship, and she had stormed off with no signs of ever looking back. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth and working his jaw as he always had when frustrated with himself . . . how could he be so stupid? To let something like that get to him again, and lose her once more?

_No. She isn't lost yet. There's still time. _He sat up quickly as he silently added an _I hope _at the end of his thoughts, he had hurt her with his distrust, and in turn had caused her to distrust him again; they had gone over a year without the other, suffered because of past mistakes, and somehow managed to repeat them. _Destiny. _The word rang clear in his mind, a word that seemed to have haunted him for years, his destiny . . . to be the Red Ranger, to meet and mentor Jennifer, to love her . . .

To lose her . . .

He clenched his fist till he felt his nails dig in and puncture the skin slightly, he was trembling, he realized, with his own fear and guilt . . . he _had _to make up for it, he _had _to apologize and tell her he loved her, it wasn't worth it. _Wes isn't worth it. _He nodded with determination, she would be home soon, and then they could talk, he could say what needed to be said . . . he stood up, knowing by the darkness outside that it was time for him to head home. He went outside, beginning his walk to HQ to stop by his office before going back to his apartment; with any luck, in a few hours Jennifer would join him there, as she would be back with the other Rangers. If she wanted to see him again at all . . .

**YEAR 2005**

Wes eased himself down on the sofa while keeping his eyes on Jen across the room, standing with her back to him and staring out the window, she had hardly spoken a word to him since explaining the situation; as a matter of fact, she was acting the same way she had been when they first met years ago, cold and distant, as if he reminded her something she didn't want to think of. _Alex. _The name came back to him with a flash of memory: A bitter man who shared his face, a man to whom he owed his father's life, a man who had loved _her _first.

Tentatively, he rose and walked across from the soft carpet so he stood behind her, and with nervousness he hadn't felt in a long time, he managed to raise his hand and place it on her shoulder; as he suspected she would, she jumped with alarm and turned to face him, then relaxed when she recognized him. She pasted a smile on her face, but even those who didn't know her as well as him would realize it was fake.

"What's wrong?" Might as well be blunt.

She appeared startled for a moment, but then her shoulders slumped ever-so-slightly, and she nodded slowly. "It's not . . . _you_, Wes." She rolled her eyes at herself, apparently regretting her words as soon as she'd said them; Wes frowned, folding his arms over his broad chest and tilting his head to one side.

"I don't need that speech," he said, softly, "just tell me what's going on. I mean, it's been years . . . things must have changed." _You met someone new, didn't you, Jen? Don't keep me in the dark till I see this guy face-to-face. Be honest._

"Things _have _changed," Jen admitted, "Alex and I . . . " her voice trailed away, as if she hoped he could finish that sentence for her.

He could. "You and Alex are together?"

She took a deep breath. "Just recently . . . a few days ago, actually," she stammered, "we've been working together to bring Frax in and . . . it just sort of . . . "

"'Happened'?" Wes said, chuckling a bit.

Jen tried to smile, failing miserably. "I guess so," she murmured, "I mean, neither one of us meant for it---"

"Jen, stop it," he cut her off, "you don't owe me any explanations about this, okay?" He paused, looking out the window to the beautiful yard in front of the house, where the other Rangers sat around talking with Stephanie, who was clearly confused. Slowly, he began to smile. "We knew from the start nothing could ever happen . . . with us. So we have to move on. Right?"

She stared at him blankly for a moment, then her face relaxed, she seemed relieved. "Right."

_I wish it really were that easy. _He mentally kicked himself, only an hour ago, he had been practically drooling at another woman's feet, having completely forgotten about the one standing before him now; so why was it at that moment, it was as if she had never left, and he had never stopped thinking about her? "So . . . " he said, aloud, "things are going good then?"

Something flickered behind her brown eyes, something he couldn't recognize. "They're good," she said, her voice still unsteady, "he's back in the future right now, waiting for us."

_So I get the chance to work with Alex . . . great. _"I'll bet you two make a great team," he said, "is he still . . . uh . . . the same?"

Jen laughed half-heartedly. "No, not exactly," she said, "not the same as he was when we first met, or the same as he was when _you _met him. But he's a good guy."

He had to ask. "Do you love him?"

Without a moment's hesitation, she raised her chin slightly and said in a firm voice: "Yes, Wes. I do."

_Why does that bother me so much? It shouldn't . . . it's been four years! _It wasn't like he hadn't had any women since her, either, there had been a few, only one that had even broached being serious; then, of course, there was Stephanie, who had appealed to him since the second he laid eyes on her. Partly, of course, because she immediately reminded him of Jen.

"I'm glad to hear that," he said, cheerfully, "you deserve to be happy."

The slightest exhale showed her relief. "I am happy," she said, as if making a confession, "and especially now that I know you're okay with it. I was worried---"

"Jen," Wes interrupted again, "don't worry about anything. Like I said, nothing could've ever happened between us. I accepted that, too." He glanced out the window. "I'm, uh, gonna go see the others. Catch up." Before giving her the chance to reply, he strode out of the parlor, wondering to himself if she was watching him leave; he went outside, finding the other Rangers still talking with Stephanie, who seemed to be warming up to them.

"I see you've met," Wes said, then nodded to Stephanie--- "Sorry I didn't give you a proper introduction."

"That's fine," she replied, "we've had a fun time getting to know each other on our own." She placed a hand on Trip's shoulder. "They're a great bunch."

"Yeah . . . they are." Wes smiled at his old friend, seated on the edge of the water fountain. "We've been through a lot together." He shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his khakis. "So when should we get going?"

"As soon as possible," Katie said, "is Jen ready?"

"Are you kidding me?" Wes laughed, "when _isn't _she ready?"

"Where're you going?" Stephanie asked, the confused frown on her face increasing.

"Uh, something came up," Wes answered, as quickly as he could.

Her green eyes flickered with concern. "Is is serious?" she questioned.

"We just need his help," Lucas said, "figuring it all out. He'll be back soon." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, uneasily. "But we really should get going."

"Don't let me hold you up," Stephanie raised her hands, "I still need to talk to Mr. Collins, so---" she smiled encouragingly "---good luck, with whatever your problem." Her curiousity was barely contained, even as she turned and went back to the house, Wes' eyes following her the way, studying how her hair blew back and bounced on her shoulders; as he watched, Eric emerged from inside with Jen trailing behind him, the former looking extremely upset about something.

_Not that that's unusual for him._

"Wes!" Eric Myers snapped, just as Jen tried to open her own mouth to speak: "I am coming with you, and that's the end of it. There's no way in hell I'm letting you run off---"

"---we don't need his help," Jen cut him off, "all we need is the Red Morpher!" She narrowed her eyes. "_Not _the Quantum Morpher."

"You might need my help for something else," Eric countered.

"We have plenty of people," Lucas cut in, "Time Force is a big military."

Eric growled, but seemed to figure out that he wasn't going to win the arguement, so he quieted; Jen nodded, pleased with the outcome, then looked to her team: "We'd better be on our way, even though we're here, time is still marching on in the future. We can't afford to waste it."

--------------------------------------

The first thing that came to his mind was the annoying buzzing sound that vibrated through his ears, awakening him from his deep slumber, after which he tried to sit up, only to swat unsteadily and raise a hand to his throbbing head, moaning quietly; in a moment, he felt someone's hands on his shoulder and heard a gentle, familiar voice: "Easy, Wes . . . time travel can be a little disorienting."

"I'll say," he muttered, finally opening his eyes, but quickly squinting at the harsh, bright lights.

He heard laughter, then Trip: "Come on, we'll get you some good Thirty-First Century painkillers!" He took Wes' arm and pulled him off the elevated cot he was lying on, gently dragging him to the sliding doors and out into a dark hallway, filled with people in the crisp white uniforms of Time Force; they walked over an indoor bridge of sorts, extending from one building to the next, buildings that stood taller than them on either side. Wes stared in awe at the bright city outside, his headache temporarily forgotten, the new Silver City was eerily reminiscent of his own Silver Hills, while at the same time far different. The buildings were taller and of different shapes . . . the air was clear . . . cars flew through the air instead of rolling on the roads below; Wes stopped for a moment, oblivious to those around him as he gazed into the city.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jen murmured.

"It sure is."

The Yellow Ranger smirked, raising her eyebrows quickly. "Feeling better?" she questioned.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Wes smiled, turning back to them. "Your home is amazing."

"And you've hardly seen it," Jen pointed out, "come on---" She wrapped her arm around his broad shoulders, walking the rest of the way across the bridge. "I'll take you home first, show you where you'll be living. You can rest up before we start working." They were now walking down another hallway and toward a pair of see-through doors, Wes paused:

"Um, what _is _this place exactly?"

"Time Force HQ," Jen replied, "we'll have to check in before we leave, let them know we made it all right. Then we can head home---" she glanced at Lucas, who went on:

"I have an apartment in the city, it's big enough for two.

"Really?" Wes said, excitedly, "that's great!"

Jen stopped near a large, black door and touched Katie's arm: "I'll go in and talk to Logan, let him know how it went. You guys show Wes around, I'll be there soon." With that, she disappeared through the door, and only faint murmurs could be heard of two voices, one a deep male and the other her own light feminine.

"My car's still parked outside," Lucas said, grinning.

"Uhh . . . you're driving?" Wes hesitated, faking nervousness and raising both hands, stepping away.

"Relax," Lucas said, "you'll enjoy the ride, believe me."

"Ookay . . . " Wes turned quickly and took one step toward the opening door, only to freeze when he saw the person who emerged from the other side: He was not tall, and his stocky build with wide shoulders and muscular arms made him seem even shorter, his black hair was---as Wes remembered---slicked back in a severe manner, his blue eyes icy and penetrating. _Alex._

"I see you made it," his identical counterpart said, his voice not quite concealing the coldness. "Good."

Wes struggled to find something to say, fidgeting uncomfortably. "Umm . . . how've you been?" he finally managed, feeling as though it was an inadequate thing to say---_what else is there? _

"Fine," Alex answered, stiffly, "and you?"

"Good, thanks." Again, the awkwardness.

"We were just about to show Wes to his new home," Trip stepped in, mercifully, "figured it would be best to let him rest up a bit before we got to work."

"Yes, that's a wise decision," Alex consented, lowering his chin slightly in an agreeable nod; again, his gaze shifted to Wes, he too seemed to have trouble speaking: "I'll see you in the morning. Get a good night's sleep, you're going to need it." Without another word, he walked on and brushed by the Rangers, passing Logan's office and heading into the door beside it---his own office, Wes assumed.

"At least _that's _over with," he said, softly.

"Alex is different than when you met him," Katie assured him, "once he gets into the swing of things, I'm sure you two will get along just fine."

Trip frowned slightly."You, uh, _do _know that he and Jen . . . " his voice carried away.

"Yes, Trip, I know," Wes replied, more tersely than he'd intended. "And I think it's great---both of them deserve to be happy." _And that's something I could never give her._

"Anyway," Lucas cut in, "we'd better be on our way."

He pressed a hand into the small of Wes' back, urging him through the doors and out into the briskness of the city, the Red Ranger paused once more to take in it's beauty, then climbed into the backseat of the aircar and leaned against the window, finding himself suddenly very worn out and falling asleep as they drove on . . .

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Reluctantly, he turned off the hot water that ran down his bare body, pausing a moment in the shower before stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist; it was nearly ten at night, no word had come from Jennifer, and he could only assume that she had chosen _not _to spend the night with him. _You can't blame her . . . not after what you said. _But even as the thoughts came, he heard the door in the other room open and close, and a familiar voice:

"Alex?"

"I'm in here," he called, leaning on the sink and staring into the mirror, searching himself for what he should say to her.

In a moment, she appeared in the doorway, dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a small T-shirt, her hair relaxed and soft around her shoulders, Alex smiled wistfully, admiring her for a second; then he straightened, ran a hand through his wet hair, and tried to begin: "Listen, Jennifer---"

"No, Alex, just . . . wait." Jen stepped forward quickly, reaching out as if to touch him, but holding back. "I told Wes . . . about us."

"You did?" Somehow, that surprised him. "How'd he take it?"

"He's fine," she answered, "something tells me he's met someone else anyway." She let out a sigh, discontented with the situation. "But I don't think it's such a good idea, for us to stay together---at least until the mission's over."

And there it was. "Are you---" he swallowed, hardly able to force the words out "---breaking up with me again?"

"No!" she cried, her voice unable to conceal her despair and frustration, "I'm not, Alex, really. I just . . . I think you need to see that I don't want Wes anymore, I want _you_. And you won't see that, until this is over, and you're still the man I love." She did touch him this time, her fingers soft against his cheek, then tracing his lips gently. "He's here now, there's nothing either one of us can do about that. And I want you to see me choose _you _over him."

Her hand slid around to the back of his neck and pulled him down so she could meet his lips with hers, the kiss they shared was a long one, with him longing for more but her holding back; when he tried to pull her nearer, she pushed him back, parting them and gazing into his eyes: "No, Alex . . . not now."

"I love you, Jennifer."

"I know you do." She tried to smile, a rather pathetic attempt. "And I love you."

She ran her hand down his arm till she reached his hand, giving it a warm squeeze before turning and leaving the apartment, Alex stared after her, both relieved and confused by her words. _It isn't over yet, I still have a chance. _But, despite his regrets, he couldn't help but feel the ugly pang of jealousy that crept through him when he thought of Wes morphing at her side and going into battle with her, even sharing one moment alone with her, no matter how innocent.

_She's right, _he decided, _if this is going to work for us. She has to choose me over him, while he's alive and well, not dead and buried. Then we can go on._

_I hope._

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Jen awoke to the sound of her rude alarm clock blaring at six a.m., a time, she decided quickly, that felt far too early; nevertheless, she swung her legs over one side of the bed and somehow managed to pull out from under her warm blankets, dragging her feet till she reached the synthesizer and made a cup of coffee. She was supposed to meet the other Rangers in an hour for a quick breakfast, then take Wes down to HQ where they would brief him on the situation, a simple task that would undoubtedly become interesting with Alex in the same room.

_You'll just have to get used to it, _she told herself, _neither are going anywhere. _She ran her fingers through her messy hair, letting out a groan and setting her cup down to begin running the shower water; just as she began to undress, she heard a rude pounding on her door that continued for the thirty seconds or so that she tried to ignore it. Finally, with an annoyed curse, she put her sweater back on and went to confront whoever dared to disturb her at such an ungodly---

"Wes," she said, only half-surprised to see the blonde-haired Ranger standing outside her door with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Hey, I thought you were the early bird of the bunch!" he teased, his eyes twinkling.

"It was a long day." She paused, her glare shooting daggers into him. "What're you doing here? I _know you _don't like getting up early!" She folded her arms, raising one thin eyebrow skeptically.

"Hey, I've been with Eric for the past four years," Wes pointed out, "you don't think he dragged me out of bed at the crack of dawn every morning?"

"Kicking and screaming, no doubt," Jen muttered.

"What's that?"

"Nothing," she said, hastily, "anyway, you haven't answered---what _are _you doing here?"

"I," he said, determination clear in his playful voice, "am taking you out for breakfast---well, you have to find the spot. But anyway, I think it'd be good for us to sit down and catch up before we get busy." Instantly, his cheeks flushed a deep red. "You know, with Frax an' all---"

"I know," Jen cut him off, sharply. _No need to be so cold, Jen, he is still your friend! _"All right, all right . . . but I'm not going out till I've had my shower. So you'll just have to wait." Before she let him in, she frowned: "How'd you find my apartment anyway?"

He chuckled. "Jen, Lucas lives one floor above you," he reminded her, "not like I needed a map an' compass to _navigate _my way over here. I just asked Lucas."

"Oh yeah," she grumbled, quietly, opening the door all the way to allow him to step inside.

Wes stopped and looked around the dull apartment, with few decorations and hardly any color, for a moment, he frowned in what seemed to be distaste---then he saw the photo collection hanging on the other side of the room, something that immediately perked his interest; Jen watched as he walked over and stood in front of the wall, staring up at each picture. Her mother and father on the day of their 25th Anniversary . . . her two brothers and one sister in a family portrait taken a few months ago . . . and then there was one of Alex, not long after they had started dating, a picture of him leaning against the fence of her parent's home, staring out into his own world, oblivious to her snapping his picture.

Silently, Jen wondered what he was thinking as he stared at the picture of the man he had competed against to win her love years ago, she hoped he didn't harbor any hard feelings toward him---or her; not speaking again, she slipped into the bathroom and closed the door . . .

. . . "I was surprised," Wes commented as he and Jen walked through the city, "that the city still seems so much like home. I mean, it's different of course, bigger and . . . cleaner. But it feels familiar." He glanced at his companion. "Did you feel the same way, when you first went to my time?"

"Not so much at first," Jen said, "but after awhile, there were a lot of reminders."

"Like me," Wes finished for her, "or, my _face_, rather."

"Well yeah," Jen admitted, "that was part of it." She smiled. "You actually were more like Alex than I said, you know? He used to be really light-hearted, and he always liked to tease me, like you did. And do."

"Um . . . what changed?" _Don't get too personal, Collins, this is the man she's in love with remember._

"I don't know exactly," Jen sighed, "maybe it was his fight with Ransik, or seeing the two of us together . . . he has changed. But so have I. I'm far from the girl he fell in love with."

"And yet," he said, softly, "things still worked out between you two." At her obvious grimace, he pressed: "Everything _is _okay, right, Jen?"

"I wish I could say it is . . . " she shivered, rubbing her arms. "He's having some troubles right now. We both are."

_With me, no doubt. Damn. _"I'm sorry," he said, "I-I hope everything turns out okay." He placed a hand on her back and rubbed it gently, in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. "Above all else, you're still one of my closest friends, and I want you to be happy." He slid his arm around her and pulled her close briefly, then let her go.

"Thanks---" before she could finish, her communicator beeped and Lucas' face appeared:

"Jen, Alex encountered Frax on patrol. He wants us to meet him at HQ asap."

"We'll be there."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alex!"

The former Red Ranger twisted from where he sat on the examiner's table, rubbing his arm gingerly as Jen hurried to him, the other four Rangers right behind her; he started speaking before she could, his voice urgent: "He was down by the old lab in East side, I don't know what he's doing, but I know he's got a shitload of cyclobots with him."

"Are you okay?" Jen demanded, impatiently, her hand running down from his shoulder to his bare arm, where a bruise had formed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alex replied, "Frax saw my car pull off and tried to follow, bumped me around a bit, that's all."

"Do you think he'll still be there?" Wes said, almost incredulously, "I mean, now he knows that we're aware---"

"I doubt he'll stay," Alex admitted, "but, in his haste to leave, he might forget some valuable information." He slid off the table, shouldering back into his jacket. "But we have to hurry. My car's outside."

"So is mine," Lucas said.

"Good---" he started for the door, giving orders as he walked "---I'll get some back-up and meet you all there. Be _careful!_ He might've left the place rigged with explosives." He paused. "He knows we're coming."

As Alex disappeared, Jen began handing out her own orders: "Katie, I want you to get to the Arms Room as fast as you can and round up some extra ammo, we might need it. You've got your bike, so get back to us when you're done. Trip, double-check your scanning equipment, I want to make sure we don't walk into a trap."

Credited to Lucas' driving skills, they arrived on the scene only ten minutes later, Trip went out first with his scanning device ready, while the other three hung back, Lucas and Wes watching, as Jen stood to the side and spoke into her communicator; moments later, she returned to them: "Alex and Katie are on their way, they should be here within five minutes."

"Looks like we won't even need their help," Lucas commented, noting how quiet the area was and that Trip was having no troubles.

Nevertheless, Wes called out: "Hey, Trip! You find anything?"

The young Xybrian turned, smiling as he answered: "It's all clear so far! I'm gonna go inside and check it out, you guys can wander around outside without worry." As they started moving, he disappeared into the dark lab and began walking slowly, cautiously, across the floor, covered with broken glass, reeking with the smell of old experiments gone to waste; Trip morphed, his helmet shielding him from any chemical poisons as he went on.

Outside, Wes knelt at the corner of the old building, reaching down to touch the moisture that had accumulated there, he felt it touch his gloved fingers, but when he raised his hand, it was hardly noticeable; however, invisibility could not mask the smell, something he immediately recognized.

"Hey, guys!" he called, "come over here!"

Jen was the first to reach him, frowning when she saw the spill and squatting down so she could touch it as well---Wes held back her hand: "No need. It's gas."

_"Gas?" _Lucas echoed.

"We don't have gas in our time, Wes," Jen explained, "our vehicles don't operate with it---"

"So, _obviously_," Wes interrupted her, "this came from Frax. No one else in your time would have it." He shook his head. "What the hell would he want gas for anyway?"

"Rangers!"

They all looked up to see Alex hurrying toward them, Katie not far behind, the latter spoke first: "I've got us plenty extra, any luck finding anything?"

"Just this---" Jen gestured to the ground, catching Alex's attention.

He sniffed the air. "Gas?" At Wes' nod, he spoke again: "Gas is highly flammable . . . did Trip run all his scans yet?" He looked around for the Green Ranger, a scowl creasing his brow.

"He's inside," Wes answered.

"Alone?" Alex's eyes widened.

"He didn't want us following him until he could make sure it was safe," Lucas said, "he's the only one who has a scanner, after all. Besides, we needed to look around inside."

All at once, an older version of Alex came through as he snapped at them impatiently: "It didn't occur to you that maybe Frax left someone behind in there? He could be in trouble!"

"He has his communicator, Alex." Jen stood, putting her hand on his shoulder. "He'll call if he needs help."

"I'm going in to check on him," Alex said, regardlessly, "Katie, issue out those weapons. The rest of you continue---" he looked back down at the spill "---looking around." He spun around quickly and headed toward the building, rounding a corner and vanishing from their sight.

Jen sighed. "He's right," she admitted, "we should've followed him." _Trip will have Alex now, he'll be fine. _"Katie, I'll help you with those---"

"Jen, wait," Wes said, his voice growing more nervous as he knelt back down again, peering into a tiny hole at the bottom of the wall. "Check this out."

Jen dropped to her knees and stared into it, but still looked confused. "Wes, what is it?"

"Don't you see? There's a trail of gas going through there!" He pulled out the flashlight he kept in his pocket, shining down into the hole . . . memories came back to him of a class Eric had made him sit through, explaining in detail what seemed like every explosive known to mankind . . . _"perhaps the most dangerous tool used in modern warfare" . . . _Wes jumped up. "Shit! Get away from the wall! We've gotta let Alex know---"

"Wes, what is it?" Jen cried.

"That's C-4 packed in there!"

As he spoke, a load roar rolled through the building and the bricks of the wall began to tremble, then abruptly flew out in a fiery explosion; Wes felt a brick impact his side and gasped painfully as he fell, another one struck Katie in the head, she collapsed to the concrete ground with a cry. The blaze seemed to climb up the wall, engulfing the second floor as well, the windows shattered, glass rained down on the fallen Rangers---

---and just as suddenly as it had begun, the entire building took one last tremble and collapsed . . .

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not the words to the song "Taps", it was adapted by Daniel Butterfield in the 19th Century.**

**A/N: Merry Christmas! Happy Hannukah! Happy Kwanzaa! If I missed any holidays, please forgive :) I hope they're all fantastic!**

------------------------------

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_------------------------------_

_"ALEX!"_

Wes blinked rapidly, his vision blurry as he stared up at the bright blue sky, for a moment wondering where he was and what was happening; then he heard Jen's heart-wrenching scream, and it all came back to him: The trip to the future. Frax. The explosion. _Trip! _He tried to jump to his feet, but struggled unexpectedly when a sharp pain shot up from his ribs to his chest, he winced, rubbing the tender spot. _Shit . . . ribs. Bruised, if not cracked. _

Only a few feet away, Jen had managed to pull herself up and was moving as quickly as she could---still dazed from the explosion---to the corner she had last seen Alex go around, only now the corner was merely a pile of smoke and bricks; tears clouded her sight, pain in her leg from one of the flying bricks hardly seemed noticeable compared to the pain she felt much deeper. _God, no . . . please!_

It didn't take her but a moment to see the figure lying on the ground, clad entirely in white, white that was now covered with dirt and . . . _blood_. "Alex!" she cried, her injury now completely forgotten as she ran forward and fell down next to him; Alex's eyes were closed, the ground underneath his head growing wetter with the blood that gushed from the wound on his temple. Jen touched his cheek with a shaking hand, struggling to speak: "Alex, baby . . . wake up. Can you hear me? Wake up!"

He moaned, his eyes squeezing shut even tighter before they opened and he looked up at her, bringing a smile to her bruised face; she leaned over and kissed his forehead gently, wincing when she heard his soft cry. "It's okay . . . you'll be fine," she assured him, "let me look at you, m-make sure there's nothing else." _Stop shaking, damn it! He doesn't need to see you so upset. _But she couldn't control herself as she slid his jacket down from his shoulders and saw his blood-soaked shirt.

"Jen."

She looked back to see the other Rangers gathered around, and then it finally hit her as she realized what they were doing: Katie had her face buried in her hands, her sobs too loud not to hear. Lucas stood quietly, his face the same as that day they had left the past. And Wes was staring at what was left of the lab, his back turned to her, his shoulders slumped forward.

"Oh my god . . . " she whispered.

With a sob, she bent over Alex and clung to him, tears streaming down her dirty cheeks . . .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Day is done, gone the sun_

_From the hills, from the lake_

_From the sky_

_All is well, safely rest_

_God is nigh _

Lucas bitterly fought back tears as he approached the empty coffin with his fists clenched at his sides, his eyes squinted so no one could see through them; he placed his hands on the box, silently wishing they could have at least recovered a body to lay in the ground. No longer trying to hide it, he cried softly and hung his head, tears escaping through his lids and running down his cheeks; he didn't care anymore if anyone was watching, his friend _deserved _to be cried for.

_Go to sleep, peaceful sleep_

_May the soldier or sailor_

_God keep_

_On the land or the deep_

_Safe in sleep_

Alex forced himself up from the chair he sat in, still heavily bandaged and drugged from his injuries, he limped to the gravesite and gazed down at the coffin, his blue eyes suddenly soft with tears; he hadn't known the young Ranger as well as others, but he'd had the honor of serving with him on many missions. The boy's honesty was undeniable, his courage unquestionable, and Alex had always envied how easily he seemed to get along with everyone. _I'm sure you'll make a nice addition up there, too . . . wherever you've gone. _With a quiet sigh, he turned and rejoined the group.

_Love, goodnight, must thou go_

_When the day, and the night_

_Need thee so?_

_All is well, speedeth all_

_To their rest_

Jen patted Alex's arm gently once he had sat down, then took his place at the coffin, unashamedly crying in front of everyone, her breath short, her body trembling; somehow, her legs carried her far enough so she could rest her hands on the cool wood and bow her head, closing her eyes. _We won't ever forget you . . . and we'll catch Frax, I promise. _She opened her eyes again, gritting her teeth as she imagined the young man's face in front her, his easy smile, his warm attitude. She would miss him . . .

_Fades the light, and afar_

_Goeth day, and the stars_

_Shineth bright_

_Fare thee well, day has gone_

_Night is on_

Wes held his breath as Jen took her seat next to Alex, he stood in place for a moment, before walking up to the coffin and whispering, too low for anyone to hear: "It seems fitting . . . that it wouldn't rain today, doesn't it? It always rains for funerals . . . but you hated the rain." He felt, rather than saw, the sun begin to set, and fought back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him. "I'm sorry, little buddy. I wish I could've seen that bomb sooner . . . than you'd still be here."

_Thanks and praise, for our days_

_'Neath the sun, 'neath the stars_

_'Neath the sky_

_As we go, this we know_

_God is nigh_

Katie fell to her knees, suddenly too weak to stand, but did not cry even as the darkness fell over them and her friends rushed to her side to comfort her; she was no longer in her own time, but in another one, one that felt like so many years ago. Could it really have been so recent? When they were all together as a team, for the first time . . . how often had they comforted each other over troubles, whether minor or major? _I'll miss that so much . . ._

She reached into her bag and pulled out the only thing they found intact when searching through what was left of the lab: The Green Chrono Morpher. "This belongs to you," she whispered, "no one else. I-I hope you can find it . . . " She pressed her lips together and stood up, placing the morpher on the coffin. "I'm gonna miss you, kid. You were like a little brother to me. One I was supposed to always protect." Finally, she broke and tears spilled out. "And I couldn't." Her head fell. "I'm so sorry . . . I promise I won't let you down, I'll catch Frax." She choked on a sob. "I love you, Trip . . . goodbye."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jen stepped into the dimly-lit apartment as quietly as she could, hoping she wouldn't disturb him, knowing that he was probably asleep, exhausted from the relatively small effort of attending the funeral; she shut the door behind her, tip-toeing over to the bed and leaning over to see---

That no one was there.

"Alex," she groaned, flipping on the light and folding her arms.

"Over here," came his soft voice.

She followed it to his make-shift office, finding him sitting at his computer, a cup off coffee in one hand while the other jotted down notes on his battered notebook; he wore a sleeveless black shirt, showing the bandages still wrapped around his chest and the burns that criss-crossed it, not quite concealed. Jen winced.

"What the hell are you doing out of my bed?" she demanded, "we agreed to let you go to the funeral, but you _need _to rest." She came up behind him, resting her hands on his tense shoulders and rubbing them gently. "You'll only wear yourself out, and that's no good for any of us."

"I _did _rest," Alex insisted, "but I can only stay in a bed for so long . . . " he glanced up at her, a small smile on his face. "I'm just at a computer, Jennifer."He reached back with his uninjured arm and patted her's gently. "How are you?"

"I'm . . . okay." She leaned in closer, her chin resting on his shoulder and her head leaning on his. "You?"

"The same."

"I . . . I can't believe we lost Trip," Jen whispered, her voice breaking.

Quickly, Alex rose and took her in his strong arms, allowing her to bury her face in his shoulder as she cried, he raised his hand, running his fingers through her hair soothingly and whispering; they stood that way for a few minutes, each mourning the passing of their friend and comrade, till Jen pulled back, composing herself. "Y-You're _sure _that you're okay?" she stammered.

"I'll be fine," Alex said, "you need rest, too, you know."

She took a deep breath. "I know . . . I just wanted to, check on you." Again, she tried to smile: "Don't work too hard, okay? You really had me scared out there the other day." Looking into his eyes, after so many years she felt she could read his thoughts: _You and me both. _"I-I was afraid I'd lost you. If you hadn't gone back to your car---if you'd been standing by the building when the explosion---"

_"'If' _isn't important," Alex said, quickly, "it'll just drive you crazy. This is just way things happened." But a frown was crossing over his face as he continued: "But I've been thinking about something . . . "

"What is it?"

"That bomb." He sat back down, wincing slightly. "It couldn't have just gone off by itself, there's no way. Everything was placed neatly in there, and had been there for awhile, so there's no way it just . . . blew up."

Jen's face darkened. "Someone set it off."

"Exactly." His hand curled into a fist that he placed on the table, not at all gently. "Which means he was there watching us, and we didn't even know."

Instinctively, Jen's hands went to his shoulders, beginning to caress them and work out the tense knots that had formed. "Don't start blaming yourself for something you had no control over," she scolded, "the only person to blame is Frax."

"You're right . . . " he lowered his head slightly, closing his eyes and bringing his hand up to rub them.

_He looks so tired. _"Come on," she said, "let's get you back to bed before you wear yourself out again." She pulled gently, helping him up, then urged him toward the bed; once he had laid down and she had pulled the blankets over him, she took one of his hands in her's and held it to her lips. "I love you, Alex."

"I love you, too . . . " his voice was getting quieter, he was falling asleep.

"I don't want to wait to anymore," she barely breathed, then leaned over and kissed his lips tenderly. "I can't stand not being with you."

She saw him smile, and crawled into the bed next to him, wrapping one arm over his chest and resting her head on his shoulder, enjoying the sounds of his breaths as they grew slower, deeper; slowly, they fell asleep in one another's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank God for friends with computers! I managed to jot this down while on duty in the middle of the night with nothing else to do and a friend's computer in my lap, hehe, hope you enjoy!**

---------------------------------------

It was impossible. Of that he was certain. Time Force had asked a lot of him throughout his years of service, and each time he had willingly done his part, made his decisions, gone into battle for them; but how could they ask him to do this? He sat on the edge of his cot, his head buried in his hands as his mind raced in every direction, whirling around so that he felt the throbbing in his temples and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block the pain out. He lay down on his back, stretching his legs out in front of him and folding his hands on his stomach, listening to the clock ticking away next to him, counting down the minutes till he would have to make his decision.

_"Do not think for one second, Commander, that you are not expendable."_

He winced as General Horner's words rang clear again, a memory burned into his mind from only a few hours ago, when he had been called to the briefing room along with the other officers . . .

_"Today, we received a transmission from a scout party sent out a week ago . . . the man calling in was Ensign Jason Eveland, the sole survivor of the group. He explained they had been ambushed upon entering a cave---"_

He had gone on to explain the situation thoroughly: How it was impossible for the team to return fire with enough power without risking fratricide, the cave was too narrow. There was no way they could advance. And no way for them to escape. One by one they had been cut down, but young Eveland had managed to get out, find cover long enough to send his message back.

_"No word from him in the past two hours. He is assumed KIA."_

Alex shook his head where he lay, remembering the details of the young ensign he had looked up shortly after returning from the meeting: Scarcely 19-years-old, fresh out of the Academy from an early graduation. There was no hope that he would be found alive, all alone in the middle of hostile territory, with no backup, most likely badly wounded . . .

_"We believe they may have uncovered Frax's secret installation, where he's planning, where he's been hiding . . . it is unfortunate this was discovered by them. They weren't prepared."_

And then he had turned to Alex and asked the unquestionable: _"Commander, I want a recon of the area. You have the best officers at your disposable, it's time you put it to use."_

_He stood with alarm. "You can't be serious, sir," he stated, "after a slaughter like that?"_

_"We know now," Horner said, "we can have backup ready, for evacuation if necessary. But I do not want to send a full force in there, we don't know what wer'e up against."_

_"No, we don't. So how can you expect me to send my officers in there?"_

_"I told you, we'll have backup ready."_

Alex clenched his fists as he sat up again, swinging his legs to one side of his bed and placing his feet firmly on the floor again, trying to ease the trembling of his hands as he stared down; in only fifteen minutes he would face his team and announce his decision, which two he would send, completely out-manned and out-gunned. He had tried, God had had tried to convince the general not to do it . . .

_"I won't do it, sir. I will not sign the death certificates of my own officers! . . . Again." Fresh memories of Trip's death and burial assaulted him, arriving at the young man's parents' doorstep to give them the news: _"Your only son is dead."

_"You _will _obey me!" Horner snapped, his face flushing a deep shade of red. "You are a Time Force officer! This is your job!"_

_"Sir," Lt. Commander Goddard spoke up, "it is my opinion the commander is too---" he exchanged glares with Alex "---_personally _involved in this mission. He was engaged to one of his officers at a time."_

_"That has _nothing _to do with my decision," Alex insisted, "I wouldn't send anyone into a situation like this!" He faced Horner again. "You know me, sir, you have since I was a cadet. I've never let my emotions get in the way of getting the job done!" _I've only let my job get in the way of other things. _"Yes, my teammates are also my friends. But that doesn't matter. This is a suicide mission."_

_"Drake," Horner's voice was dangerously low, "I will not tolerate this rebellion of yours. You can either choose two of your team to send, or I will choose someone to replace you. And you will be taken off this mission completely." He took a step forward, he and Alex were face-to-face, neither one backing down. "Do not think for one second, Commander, that you are not expendable."_

Alex cursed his own weakness, for at that moment he had relented, he had given up: _"Fine. I'll make my decision my nineteen hundred hours." _There was no point in arguing with a man like Horner, he would only succeed in getting himself busted down in the ranks, and taken away from his team---at least this way, they could be together. He glanced at the clock and grimaced: **18:54**. _Goddamnit . . . _he lowered his head to his hands again, running his fingers through his hair briefly before forcing himself to stand and walk out of his room into the hallway, letting out a frustrated oath and nearly slamming his shaking, clenched fist into the wall---

---two young ensigns stared at him in open shock from only a few feet away, they had been talking excitedly about something, but now were silent as he stared them down. "You'll understand someday," he muttered, brushing by them and continuing.

_Katie has the strength, the endurance . . . she could last longer if backup couldn't arrive in time. _

_But Lucas always excelled at recon, he's sneaky in that way, he could avoid being detected. _

_Wes is the Red Ranger, he has the most power to support him . . . the battalizer, combined with the other new enhancements._

But none of them had been through the rigors of training, the harsh ordeals, the very life of a Special Forces officer---and this was just the sort of mission that kind of officer would be accustomed to, trained to endure. _There's only one like that. But can I do it? Can I send the woman I love into a place like that . . . to her death, once again._

Even as the words came to his mind, he entered the room to find his team assembled, waiting for him with determined yet anxious expressions on their faces, showing no signs of fear . . . _they trust me, _he realized, _they finally trust me and now I'm going to disappoint them again. _He cleared his throat, and---as steadily as he could---explained the situation, watching their faces for their reactions, but they kept them perfectly hidden; when he finished, to his surprise, Wes spoke first:

"Well, it's about that time, isn't it? Have you decided yet?"

_Have I? _Summoning all the discipline and courage he had, he found his voice: "Yes. It wasn't easy . . . but I know the two of you that work best together, and have the best skills. I know you can do it." He swallowed. "Wes and Jen."

Silence fell.

Alex's eyes moved over and locked with Wes' for a moment, but the current Red Ranger only nodded his acceptance without a word, prompting the former to go on to Jen: She stood still, her face impassive for a moment, before it finally softened into a small smile. It was all he could take. He spun around and retreated into the hallway once again, bracing himself against the wall; a moment later, he felt her arms around his waist and her cheek on the back of his shoulder.

"You made the right decision, Alex."

_I hope so. _"I'm trusting you, Jennifer," he whispered, not facing her.

"I know you are," she said, softly, "I'll get the job done. You can count on it."

"No." Now he did turn, grabbing her shoulders gently but firmly. "Not about that." At her confused stare, he murmured: "I'm trusting you to take care of yourself, and come back to me. I need you, Jennifer."

For a second, she seemed unable to find the words to speak, then she pressed her lips to his forehead comfortingly: "I'll come back, Alex. I promise."

---------------------

_"What the hell, Wes? I thought you were just going there so they could morph and get all their 'cool new shit'."_

Wes chuckled at his partner's tone, always so cynical. "I was only going to stay a little while," he said, "but when we lost Trip, I decided to stay. They need help."

_"Fantastic," _the co-leader of the Silver Guardians' voice dripped with sarcasm. _"Just don't run off and get yourself killed . . . I'd hate to have to deal with these wusses you trained alone."_

"I know, I know," Wes laughed, "you're worried."

_"Shut up. I'm not worried."_

"Okay, fine."

_"But I guaran-goddamn-tee you that I'll kick your ass if you come back in more than one piece!"_

"I believe you." Wes glanced back at the door, where Jen stood, politely avoiding their conversation. "Look, I gotta get going. We're about to head out." He pressed his lips together. "Tell Dad---"

_"I know what to tell your dad,"_ Eric snapped, _"but I'm not going to, because you are as soon as you get your happy ass back here."_

"Yeah," Wes said, quietly, "take care, Eric."

_"You too, Wes."_

With those final words, Wes ended communication with him and turned around to face his partner: "That settles that, I guess. You ready to head out? I don't know about you, but I'm looking forward to getting this over with."

"Me, too," Jen admitted, "let's double-check equipment though, they're still preparing the ship." She strode forward, her hands outstretched and reaching for his belt in a mechanical manner, adjusting the blaster attached to his hip; Wes' throat tightened, she was so close to him, but so far beyond his reach . . . "You nervous?"

"No," she replied, "are you?"

"Naw . . . I've gotten over my nerves." With a smile, he remembered an incident years earlier in which he and Jen were partnered, and he _had _been nervous. That was the day Jen finally opened up to him about her past, about her insecurities, about Alex . . .

"You're all set," Jen announced, "now check me over---" she smiled "---even I miss something every now and then."

"But rarely, right?" Wes winked at her playfully, studying her uniform with admiration, for someone so small in stature, she managed to look so intimidating; she wore a reddish-colored uniform, like his own, to blend in with the Mars desert region they would be going into. Her hair was pulled back severely from her face, tight in a knot at the bottom of her head. She wore three blasters around her thick belt, a knife attached to her mid-thigh and another on her upper arm, she was---without a doubt---a soldier ready for war. "Alex mentioned you were Special Ops for a year," he commented.

"Still am," she replied, "I just recruited the help of some old friends for this."

"Must be exciting."

"It is."

_"Ship is ready for departure," _a voice came over the intercom, _"crew report to the docking bay ASAP."_

Jen flashed him a confident grin. "Let's get this show on the road," she said, instinctively touching one of her blasters as she led the way out of the door and into the bay; Wes only half-listened to the young man who emerged from the ship and gave Jen instructions on what to do if the auto-pilot failed, instead he stood quietly and stared into the wonder of space that was outside the viewing screen on the ship they had boarded hours earlier. _The one thing that has been, is, and always will be . . . space will never change. _Somehow, it was comforting to think of the same moon and stars he had grown up with in a different millenia, shining on him at that moment.

"Wes!" Jen's voice beckoned him from inside the tiny spacecraft, "let's go."

He nodded sharply, hurrying inside and slamming the door shut even as the engine started and the bay hatch opened up to allow them through, he took his seat directly next to Jen, strapping in and bracing himself; he stared in awe at the sight that awaited him outside the doors, the vastness and loneliness of space, the red plant in front of them.

"Hold on," Jen said, "the ride'll get a little bumpy as we enter."

Indeed it did. The ship creaked and rocked violently as it sped toward the ground at what seemed like an impossible speed, Jen leaned over the control board to help control the landing; it seemed like an eternity that they hovered high above the rocky cliffs below, before at last Jen managed to lower them down and safely land in the tiny, secluded spot.

"We're about twenty kilometers from the cave where the party was ambushed," Jen said, softly, "we'll have to hike there."

"That's all right. I like a refreshing walk." He tried to keep his tone light, but couldn't suppress his shudder when they stepped outside and faced the harsh wind that whipped the grinding sand into their faces. "Yep . . . this is gonna suck."

Jen laughed light-heartedly, snatching her weapon from her hip and holding it at the ready as the proceeded along the edge of the cliff to remain undetected, as quietly as possible, she lifted her morpher: "Lucas, can you hear me?"

"I can hear you, Jen---" Lucas' tiny image appeared "---are you all right?"

"We're fine," Jen assured him, "just making sure we have a connection. Standby."

"We're ready whenever you are."

Jen clasped her hand over his image, shutting it off; she exchanged glances with Wes, and the two of them set off.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Jen slumped against the rock and reached around to grab the hose that hung down her back, sticking it in her mouth and enjoying the cool water that ran down her throat when she sipped at it; across from her, Wes crouched around another rock and looked up at the steep cliff towering over the both of them, he ran the back of his hand over his face, now covered in dust.

"I don't see anything," he rasped, his voice hoarse.

"Good. Now c'mere and sit down." Jen grabbed his arm. "You need to drink something."

"Yeah, I guess so." He plopped down next to her even as she rose to stand guard for the both of them, pulling the rifle she carried across her back around to her front and holding it snuggly against her shoulder, resting the side of the barrel against the rocks. She pressed her lips tightly together to keep the sand from getting into her mouth, but there was no use, she could feel it grinding between her teeth already; her eyes stung so bad she had to blink and look away after only a few moments, cursing.

"You okay?" Wes gasped, out of breath from taking a long sip of water.

"Yeah, fine. Don't drink that water so fast, you'll get sick." Even to herself, she had to admit her tone was maternal. "You feeling okay? You look kind of flushed."

"It's like a hundred forty degrees!"

Jen laughed. "Try about forty degrees below that," she countered, "it's a pretty cool day, actually. We got lucky."

"Must be this rabbit's foot I carry with me," Wes said, teasingly, patting his pocket.

"Must be," Jen said, dryly.

They were silent for a few moments, then Jen let down her guard and leaned against the rock, allowing herself to relax slightly. "So," she said, casually, "you seemed to kind of like that Stephanie girl we met. Where'd she come from? You probably mentioned it, but I forgot."

"She's working with my dad," Wes explained, "on what, I'm not exactly sure. She seems nice." He shrugged. "We didn't exactly talk before you all came in, not that I was disappointed to see you! That was probably one of the best moments I've had, seeing you all again."

"We were excited, too," Jen said, "as soon as we found out you were coming." She pushed thoughts of the fight it had caused between her and Alex away. "We've really missed you. Having the whole team together."

"I know how you feel," Wes said, "every year I go back to that beach . . . Eric always rolled his eyes at me." He smiled, a little wistfulness behind his clear blue eyes. "But I don't think Eric's ever been in love, either."

Jen nodded understandingly, squatting down so she was eye-level with him, reaching out to touch his chin with her finger and forcing him to look at her; he looked confused, undoubtedly noticing the way her lips were trembling. "Wes . . . " she swallowed, "I love you. I really do. And I always will, Alex knows this, we already talked." Her finger moved to his cheek, and she stroked it gently. "Kiss me."

He blinked. _"What?"_

"Just once . . . because we never got the chance to before." She balanced herself against the cliff wall, slipping her hand behind Wes' neck and holding him tightly so their lips met; she closed her eyes, not knowing whether he was doing the same, but feeling his body respond to her aggressiveness. His tongue forced it's way past her lips and into her mouth, she moaned softly, her fingers curling through his hair . . . and it was then she utter a single breathless word, too low for him to hear:

"Alex . . . "

She pulled back to see Wes staring at her an expression she could identify, her own heart was racing, her palms were sweaty . . . not from the heat, she realized. _It wasn't Wes I saw when we kissed . . . it was Alex. _She smiled slowly, then whispered: "That wasn't . . . what I was expecting. And something tells me not for you, either."

"No," he admitted, "I-I didn't . . . well . . . " he flushed, awkwardly.

"Wes," Jen scolded, lightly, "tell me."

He struggled for a moment, then finally spoke: "I wasn't thinking about kissing you. It's stupid . . . I hardly know her, but I saw Stephanie in my mind. Not you."

Jen smiled widely now, her eyes sparkling, prompting Wes to join in her smile. "Wes, that's the best news I've heard in awhile," she said, half-laughing, "because I wasn't seeing you, either."

_And now I know for sure._

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

------------------------------

Wes inched nearer to the opening of the cave and peered inside, trying to see past the darkness, to catch a glimpse of the activity inside; behind him, Jen stood guard, her rifle poised dangerously, her senses alert as she scanned the area. "There's nothing out here," she whispered, "we have to go inside."

"Damn." Wes chewed on his lower lip. "And we know what that means."

Jen nodded, grasping his arm and yanking him away from the opening, she didn't speak, but mouthed to him: "Ready?" Together, they went through the motions and morphed into their Ranger forms, soon after retrieving their own weapons, and slowly entering the cave; Wes went first, crouched low to the ground, Jen directly behind him, but aiming above his head. They moved painstakingly slow, their muscles screaming for action, perspiration on their brow that threatened to run down and cloud their vision; suddenly, Wes raised a gloved hand:

"I see something."

He dropped to his belly and crawled forward, staying flat on the rocky ground, he continued for a few feet before he reached a tiny opening and was able to peek through it: The cliff dropped off a good fifty meters to below, where hundreds of cyclobots were gathered, rushing around in their usual manner, though it was impossible to tell if they were actually working. He squinted, adjusting his monitor to infra-red, despite Frax's robotic appearance, he was still human underneath . . . and humans gave off heat signatures.

"I see him," he whispered, "Frax is down there."

Indeed, Frax stood in the midst of his cyclobots, seeming to observe the activity around him, but without making a sound; Wes tore his eyes from him, though he wanted to keep watching to be safe, instead he continued to scan the area below him. Miscellaneous weapons it seemed, nothing too big, but size didn't always matter in firepower, he knew that; but nothing seemed to stand out, that was a relief, at least. _No super robots this time, huh? _He twisted back to look at Jen, gesturing to her to back out of the cave and pointing to his morpher: _Contact the others._

She scowled, but turned around slowly and quietly made her way outside again, leaving him alone to continue watching Frax; he remain on his belly, trying to stay as flat as possible, praying no one would see him. _We could finish this right here. Right now. If we could just get the others down here in time. _He cursed inwardly, the nearest landing spot was the one he and Jen landed on, and that was a good few hours hike; they would have to remain hidden near the cave as darkness fell, undetected.

Suddenly, he knew that would be impossible.

The rocky wall above him crumbled in surrender to the laser that shot up and hit it, sending a downpour of thick dust and stones down on top of him, he found time to be grateful for morphing earlier, before he scrambled up and turned to make his escape---only to catch a blaster ray in the square of his back and fall, gasping in pain, to the ground once again. He landed with a thump, coughing as the impact took the breath from him, a moment later he felt the sickening feeling of his powers giving way, and he knew whatever had hit was more powerful than the weapons he was accustomed to; he choked on the dust that clouded above him, vaguely hearing the motions from below and Jen's voice outside.

_Don't come back in here, _he pleaded, silently. _Stay back!_

"Red Ranger!" Frax's voice called, "how nice of you to join us!"

_Gotta move . . . just get outside . . . _painfully, he pulled himself forward, inching closer to the cave opening; it would took a little while for the cylobots to scale the wall and catch up to him, if he could just get outside before then, he could find a place to hide. He could warn Jen. He bit back another gasp of pain and nausea, forcing himself to continue on, catching a glimpse of something ahead of him---a figure clad in pink, with a blaster rifle against her shoulder. He tried to shout, but no words would come out, Jen rushed forward and grabbed him, mindless of the danger she was placing herself in. As always.

"You gotta get up, Wes," she urged, "we need to move!"

"The others---"

"Are coming," she interrupted, "we're gonna be fine. Now let's go!"

With a grunt, he pushed himself up onto unsteady legs and followed her outside, finding the weather had taken an unexpected turn and the wind was now fiercely whipping against their faces, the sand nearly blinding him; a sandstorm, just before dark. _Great. _Their chances of getting lost had practically just tripled, he knew, as if pushing through the sand wouldn't have been hard enough, their daylight was fading fast---

"Wes, can you hear me?"

It was then he realized he had fallen to the ground and was slumped against the rocks, Jen kneeling next to him, her face hidden behind her mask; she didn't speak again, but strapped her rifle across her back and grabbed both his arms, lifting him off the ground with surprising strength. She half-carried, half-dragged him from the cave and around a corner, up and over a slight incline; but both lost their footing on the way down and fell, rolling across the sand to the hard-packed ground below.

Wes landed first. He barely registered the sound of one of his own ribs cracking, the pain was there, but felt distant . . . then he saw Jen falling, a moment later landing across him, grunting painfully; she lay still for a moment, gasping for air, till she caught her breath and quickly got off him. She shook his shoulders, her voice full of concern: "Wes? Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine . . . " he murmured, "I think I'm just dazed."

"Lie still." She sat back, clicking her morpher: "Lucas, are you there?"

_"We're on our way, Jen,"_ Lucas replied, _"but it's going to take some time, fighting through this storm."_

"You need to hurry," Jen instucted, "we've been spotted. Wes is hurt."

A pause. _"How bad?"_

She ran a hand over his dust-covered face, then down his torso, pressing slightly at his ribs, causing him to moan. "At least a few broken ribs," she reported, "but I think he'll be okay. Still, it's just me down here."

_"We're going as fast as we can."_

"All right. Out." Silently, she demorphed and began searching through the first aid packet she carried strapped to one of her legs; she retrieved a bandage and pulled Wes up to a sitting position. "I'm gonna wrap your ribs. It'll be tight---"

"I know," Wes gasped, "I've broken ribs before."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? Somehow that surprises me . . . " her voice was teasing, trying to keep it light. "You know it'll hurt, but try not to make too much noise. It won't be long before they come over this hill."

"Then we'll have to make one hell of a break for it."

"Right."

_And I'm just gonna slow you down . . . damn it. _Wes bit his lip against the pain, squeezing his eyes shut and pulling on all the self-control he had worked so hard to achieve, once again thankful for Eric's rigorous training; Jen worked quickly, efficiently, her jaw set with determination, her hands moving expertly, while her eyes still scanned the area surrounding them. "I can't believe they haven't come yet," she said, softly, "cyclobots are smarter than that. They have to know where we went."

"Don't forget that storm," Wes said, "it's worse over the hill. They probably can't tell which way is which."

"You're right." She smiled. "Never thought I'd be thankful for a storm like this."

She reached into her packet again and pulled out a wipe, using it to wipe off her own face before handing Wes another one. "Seems like a small gesture," she sighed, "but it helps. Eases some of the frustration from this damned sand."

"You spend a lot of time in the desert?" Wes questioned.

"Some. When I was with my special ops unit." She looked up again, but still saw nothing from the way they came. "Could you tell what was going on in there? Frax up to his old tricks?"

"Didn't look like it," Wes answered, "nothing all that out of the ordinary . . . they had some weapons in there, but they were all manual. No robots."

"Well, _that's _a relief. I don't really want to face another Doomtron."

"Can't blame you there!" He grimaced.

Her gaze sharpened. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah . . . forgotten how much a pain in the ass this is though." He tried to breathe in, only to find the pain in his ribs made it impossible. "Kind of short of breath, that's all."

"Try to breathe deeply," Jen said, "I know it hurts, but you've got to. Especially if we have to run."

_Run. _He didn't admit to her he wasn't sure he _could _run, no matter how hard he pushed himself. _Stop thinking like that . . . no point in it. _He twisted around to look up in the direction they had come. _The others will be here soon. And if this sandstorm stays like this, those bots won't find us. I hope. _

----------------------------

"Shit!"

Alex lost his footing as soon as he stepped outside of the shuttle, nearly toppling over into the sand, but Lucas grabbed his arm and yanked him back inside before he could; still, he was already covered from head-to-toe, sand burning his eyes, and grinding between his teeth. "Goddamn," he muttered, "it's hell out there."

"We'll never find Wes and Jen in this weather," Katie sighed.

Alex shot her a sharp look. "We have to try," he countered, "you two morph, it'll help with the sand. We ought to have some goggles around here or something---" he began digging through the supplies, nodding when he came up with a pair of dark, thick glasses "---these'll work. You both have GPS-like devices installed into your monitors, patch in approximate coordinates, and we'll get there in no time."

"It's about twenty kilometers away," Lucas pointed out, "and in this storm---it'll take hours."

"Do you have any better suggestions?" Alex snapped.

Silence.

"No." He pulled on a pair of gloves and zipped his jacket up higher. "Then let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"You are nothing!"**_

_**"You're lower than dirt!"**_

_**"You will never become anything!"**_

_He awoke with a start and cried aloud. Those around him watched him with sharp eyes and unsympathetic faces, then returned to their own needs, leaving him wallowing in his self-pity, crouched in a dark corner with a blanket draped over him to conceal his robotic form. If he could, he had no doubt he would shed a tear. But, no, he was not human any longer._

_He clenched his fist. His life was destroyed. He could no longer think like a human, for he wasn't one now, he was a robot. A superior being. His old life had been taken away---no, not by humans, but by their mistakes. Their failures had cost him his own life. And they would pay dearly for it . . . in time. Only in good time._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_They say you can always hear the bullet that hits you, _Alex mused as he lay flat on his back, staring up at the violent sky. _That must be some bullshit. I never heard a thing._

"Alex!" Katie cried, in a moment kneeling at his side.

"I-I'm okay," he tried to stammer, at the same time attempting to sit up, only to discover he was most definitely _not _okay. He fell back in the sand. "Shit . . . h-how far are we from them?"

"The entrance to the cave is right over there," Lucas called, "but---"

"Well, we can't turn around," Alex muttered.

"Dammit," Katie swore, unusual for her typically-calm self.

Alex followed her gaze down to his thigh, watching with a sense of detachment as his pant turned a deep red color and he felt the stickiness of blood on his skin; suddenly, his vision was spotty, and her image was blurring. "Alex, no," Katie ordered, "stay awake. We gotta get out from the open, the storm's clearing and they can see us."

With her amazing strength, she grabbed both his arms and lifted him easily, following Lucas as he led them to a more sheltered area and setting him down once they arrived; she sat next to him again, now tearing open her first aid pouch, and his pantleg. "It's bad," she said, her voice tinged with worry, "you're bleeding heavily."

Alex bit back a groan. "Put a dressing on it . . . see if that'll stop it." But as he continued to stare at the gaping hole, he knew it wouldn't, blood was gushing from the wound and onto the sand, and with it he felt his own consciousness slipping away.

"Jen!" Lucas' voice brought him back as the Blue Ranger spoke into his communicator. "Jen, are you there?"

A moment, then_: "Yes, we're here. Where are you guys?"_

"We're in the area," Lucas replied, "be careful, there's a sniper on the hill somewhere and the storm's clearing. Are you two hidden?"

_"Pretty much . . . Wes is hurt though, and he's getting worse."_

Lucas hesitated, looking down at Alex; Katie raised her morpher and spoke: "I'm coming, Jen, I'll help you with Wes. We gotta get out of here." She kept one hand pressed firmly on Alex's leg, but the blood was seeping through her fingers. "Maybe with the storm easing up we can have another shuttle sent down. Closer."

Wes' voice: _"I can walk. Don't worry about me."_

"All right," Katie said, "but I'm still coming over there---" she cut off as something whizzed past her ear, taking a slice of skin with it and causing her to clasp her hand over the wound as it started bleeding. "Oh shit. Jen, get over here!"

_"What's going on?"_

"They know we're here!"

Lucas finished tending to Alex hastily, then grabbed his blaster and leapt out from cover for a moment to aim up the hill, catching a glimpse of a cyclobot's retreating back: He fired, hitting it square on and sending it rolling down the other side; he jumped back in with the other two. "Got him," he said.

"Now we're in for it," Alex said, breathlessly, reaching for the rifle he carried across his back. With considerable effort, he twisted around so he was facing up the hill, resting his elbows on the sand and holding the weapon snuggly; he squinted as two figures emerged from the other side, one obviously half-dragging the other. Then the shots started coming, whining past his own ear and flying around the two on the hill. "Katie!" he yelled, "get up there and help Wes!"

Without questrion, she began running to them and across the line of fire, her suit deflecting the blows she took to her arm and leg; Alex raised his rifle even higher, then adjusted the setting---before firing, he looked back to the other three: "_Get down!"_ Then he squeezed the trigger, a moment later an explosion erupted, sending four cyclobots flying into the air and into pieces when they hit the ground.

"We've gotta get up there," Lucas said, "we're pinned down."

"We don't have enough men!" Alex gasped, "get ahold of the ship and tell them to send a shuttle down here ASAP. I don't care what they have to do . . . they have to land _here_!" He turned as Wes landed next to him, panting hard beneath his helmet. "How are you?" he demanded.

"I'll be fine," Wes assured him.

"Alex!" Jen dropped to her knees next to him, grasping his still-bleeding leg. "What---?"

"Sniper," Alex said, "damn bad one, too, thankfully. Goddamn it . . . still bleeding." He lowered his rifle, grabbing Katie's pouch, he yanked out a long strip and handed it to Wes, but spoke to Jen: "Get that rifle trained up there." Then he asked of Wes: "You know how to put one of these on?"

Wes hesitated, but said confidently: "Yes." Without another word, he snatched it from Alex's grip and lifted his leg, working surprisingly expertly as he tied the strip a few inches above the wound and tightened it painfully; Alex grunted, his hand squeezing into the sand. "That's good," he said, his voice now weak.

"Alex!" Lucas shouted as the gunfire grew thicker, "they say they're sending three down, but it could take a little while for the pilots to land!"

"We can last a little while." Alex tried to push himself up further, but fell back, moaning.

"Hold still!" Jen commanded, glancing back at him.

Alex rolled his eyes. "As soon as they get here," he explained, "we're gonna have to take that hill. This is it . . . Frax is going down _today_." He looked directly at Wes. "You up to this?"

Wes removed his helmet, revealing a face smeared with dirt but always lit by a smile, he unscrewed the top to a small bottle and popped two pills into his mouth. "Ibuprofen . . . yeah, I'm up for it."

Alex had to smile. "Good. We'll need a Red Ranger."

"They're coming over!" Jen shouted.

Alex held Wes' unmorphed gaze a moment longer. "This is gonna be fun," he rasped.

Wes quirked an eyebrow. "_Hooah_, Commander."

Alex laughed, then the two stood side-by-side and began shooting as cyclobots came dashing down the hill after them, unafraid; Lucas, Katie, and Jen stood as well, keeping out of the line of fire from their own comrades, and creating their own. For a few seconds, all five stood just as that, firing unflinchingly at the advancing enemy, before Alex's voice broke through the sounds of battle:

"Get up that hill! _GO!"_

And at his command, they all left the relative safety of their position and began charging up the hill, meeting the cyclobots face-to-face and hand-to-hand; Jen rammed the butt of her rifle into one's head, then kicked one in the throat before shooting it point-blank; Katie grasped another's head and yanked it violently, hearing the snapping noise it made before the robot crumpled to the ground; Lucas drew both his handguns and fired into the crowd, hitting each and clearing their paths.

Alex and Wes were slightly behind them, but fighting just as fiercely. Wes gritted his teeth and leapt to meet one bot that had gotten by the team, his leg shot out and struck it's head, snapping it back just as another charged him with it's blaster outstretched; Alex gave a shout, swinging his arm around and knocking the weapon away with his forearm before shooting the robot in it's midsection and disabling it. The pain in his leg was gone, and he knew that meant only one thing, but chose to ignore it and press on; there was no point in hiding in the rear, in holding back. _Either way . . . you're dead._

Jen reached the entrance to the cave first, and raised her hand to halt the others before grabbing a grenade from her belt; she pulled out the metal pin, tossing it aside and letting loose of the handle before counting to herself . . . _one one thousand . . . two one thousand . . . _she threw the grenade into the cave as hard as she could, then jumped aside and took cover. A moment later, fire and debris shot out from inside, covering the cyclobots that lay on the ground and nearly reaching the spot where the others crouched; once it had cleared, Jen whirled to stand at the opening, her rifle ready. Cyclobots that had been inside were now sprawled out in pieces, bringing a smug smirk to her face.

"Come on!" she shouted, gesturing hastily. "We've gotta find Frax!"

The team was at her side in a second, and they went into the cave---now blown open further by the grenade---spread out as far as possible, their senses as alert as ever; boots crunched in the sand, breaths came out heavily, it seemed as though the sounds of sweat dripping could be heard. Wes kept a firm grip around his waist, trying not to make a sound . . . Katie and Lucas stood together while Jen went on ahead . . . and Alex braced himself on the wall, not daring to look down at his leg, which was now completely numb. And then, a familiar voice rang out:

"Rangers! My time has finally come!"

"I don't think so, Frax!" Jen snapped, "you're time is finally over. We're here to make sure of that!"

"We shall see!"

And from the shadows, he stepped out, both laser arms pointed outward and directly at them, but he didn't fire, just held still for a moment: "This has been waiting, _I _have been waiting, for this for one thousand years. Now, today is the day, I will finish it. Once . . . and for _all_." He cackled in what was some kind of sick laugh. "The human race will pay for their sins!"

Alex frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?" he questioned.

"You're starting to sound like your old friend," Jen taunted, " . . . Ransik."

Frax's red eyes glowed. "It is because of _you_!" he screamed, "humans tampering with genetics . . . going places they shouldn't go, playing God! YOU created Ransik. And Ransik created me. He took what I was once was . . . and now I will make you pay."

"We'll just see who walks out of here, now won't we?" Lucas said, confidently.

"Yes . . . we shall."

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: One more chapter after this one! Thank you so much for all the reviews, encouragement, and (most of all) patience! I'll be going home on leave shortly, but sometime in March (hopefully) I'll be posting "_Jennifer_", which will be a follow-along to my story "_Alexander_". Look for it:) **

------------------

"We'll just see who walks out of here, now won't we?" Lucas said, confidently.

"Yes . . . we shall."

The narrow cave was suddenly bright with the beams that shot out from Frax's arms, the Rangers ducked aside with relative ease---Jen rolling forward and jumping to her steady feet, weapon at the ready even as the wall behind her threatened to give out, raining dirt down on them; it barely registered in her mind as she ran toward Frax, facing him unflinchingly, bringing up her rifle to bash it across his metal face. She was quick, and almost quick enough . . . but Frax's arm shot out and knocked her weapon aside, sending it clattering across the ground; but Lucas was right behind her, his Chrono Saber ready, flying through the air beneath his firm grip and slashing across Frax's chest. Sparks flew up into their faces, going unnoticed by them; Katie leapt forward, striking Frax in the small of his back with the front of her foot.

He was off-balance. Wes seized the opportunity and brought his own rifle around to the front, he squeezed off a round just as a cyclobot came up from behind and knocked into him, ruining his aim---the shot went wild, hitting the roof of the cave above Frax. Wes whirled to face the bot as Alex pushed himself away from the wall and punched it squarely in the face, blood spurting from his knuckles on impact; he was clearly unsteady, his face bleached of all color, his eyes having taken on a glassy look. But he met Wes' gaze.

Neither spoke, but Wes nodded to him before turning back to join the others . . . _don't worry, Alex. I'll take care of Jen. _He heard the sounds behind him, but knew he couldn't leave the others battling with Frax, and could only hope Alex had enoug strength left in him to deal with the remaining cyclobots; pushing the thoughts out of his mind, he leapt up and kicked Frax under the chin, snapping his head back and disrupting his balance. Jen came from behind, kicking him in the back of the knees and sending the giant robot tumbling down; but he was still too fast, and rolled out of the way of her blaster fire, nearly causing her to hit Wes across from her.

Frax swung around with his massive fist, and it impacted against the side of Lucas' skull, the Blue Ranger crashed against the wall and sank to the ground on suddenly limp legs, collapsing completely; Katie let out a cry and charged, but was too absorbed in her fear for her friend to block Frax's blows, one caught her low in the stomach, knocking the air from her lungs, then he caught her by the throat, easily lifting her over a foot from the ground. Wes' voice called out her name as his Chrono Saber whipped across Frax's back, causing him to drop the breathless Ranger hard to ground and whirl to face him; Wes was unprepared for the hasty attack, and suddenly found himself lying on his back a good five feet away, the burns on his chest from Frax's laser sizzling painfully.

Jen gritted her teeth and ran up to Frax as he approached Wes slowly. "Frax!" she snapped, daringly reaching out and grabbing the robot's shoulder, forcing him around. "You don't want _him_," she spat, "you want _me_." She took one step back, but not out of fear, but a challenge, demorphing and resting her hand on the blaster at her hip; he could see her eyes now, and they were calm, unflinching even in the face of what was most certainly death.

"Yes, Pink Ranger," Frax said, "you always were this way . . . foolish of you."

"I think you're in for a surprise," Jen replied.

This time, when he struck, she was ready for him and easily deflected the bone-crushing blow; the momentum from his attack sent Frax stumbling forward, giving her time to shoot her leg up and bring it back down on him, hard as she could. He dropped to his knees, but once again rolled away from her next strike, thrusting out his arm and shooting out a thin laser; she dove forward into the dirt, feeling it singe the corner of her neck ever-so-slightly and hissing at the pain. Frax jumped up and met her head-on, his weight overpowering her, they tumbled around in the dirt, and she was certain she felt her ribs cracking---or worse---beneath his at least two hundred pounds; she braced her hands against his shoulders, pushing herself out from under him with great effort and struggling to right herself before he could attack again.

But now Katie had regained her strength, and was back in the fight. As Frax surely would've tackled Jen again, she brought up her blaster and shot him squarely in the back twice; he didn't fall, however, but turned to glare at her and swing out his arms, shooting two sets of lasers in her direction. One caught her in the shoulder and she reeled back in pain and shock as blood spurted from the wound and she demorphed in a shimmer of yellow light; Jen tore her eyes from the sight of her friend falling and focused back on the battle at hand, she ripped her rifle from her back again and focused in on him, it was an easy shot, he was only about twenty feet away now, almost to Katie. She squeezed the trigger slowly, not the least bit unnerved by the sharp kick that came with the action, nor the sound of the rifle booming in the small area as the projectile shot out and tore through Frax's metal back---not strong enough to withstand the power behind the 7.62 bullet.

He fell, but she took no momentary satisfaction from it, nor did she give him a chance to recover this time; but raised her blaster and shot him again, jumping to her feet and glancing around quickly . . . _dear God . . . _Lucas lay against the wall, blood now oozing from the wound in his head, while Katie lay on the ground, clutching her shoulder . . . _at least she's conscious . . . _Wes was behind her now, forcing himself to a sitting position, he was now demorphed as well, his shirt torn by the laser and revealing red criss-crosses over his chest . . . suddenly, Jen felt her blood run cold.

_Alex!_

She forced herself to look.

Somehow, he was still standing, and staring straight at her with pride . . . and love. "Finish the job, Jennifer," he gasped, his voice filled with pain with fatigue.

Reassured, she nodded and returned to Frax, who was now slowly regaining his feet. "I don't think so," she muttered, kicking him in the face and rolling him onto his back. Only to discover he wasn't defeated yet.

She felt the laser sear through her even as she jumped back to avoid it, the beam ripped through her side agonizingly, and she hit the ground with a thud that caused the dust around her to shoot up in a type of mushroom cloud; immediately, he blood began to pour out onto the sand, and her vision blurred with the horrible pain. But even as she lay still for a moment, she knew the wound wasn't life-threatening . . . at least not right away . . . and she could still fight. If only she could get up . . .

. . . the sparks that flew above her came from the towering robot and brought a pained cry from him, a moment later Wes met him with his saber, but Frax reached out and grabbed the Red Ranger's wrist, holding it back; they were locked together, Wes unable to move, and Frax also unable for fear of the following attack. But Wes was not alone.

Alex grabbed the handguns he carried strapped to his hips and fire by Wes, one beam whining perilously close to his ear to strike Frax only inches away, causing him to release his grip on Wes' wrist and give him a chance to strike with his saber; Frax gasped, staggering backward as Jen managed to get up and join them, clutching her side. They stood still and silent for a moment, waiting to see what would happen next, though nearly certain of the outcome . . . Frax dropped to his knees first, but his eyes were still aglow, blazing red, and no one was foolish enough to think he was helpless.

And he wasn't.

His arms raised with lightning speed, but they were prepared: As one, all three brought up their own weapons and fired into the fallen robot, tearing through him and finally ripping away the last of his strength. At last, Frax fell face-first into the dirt, shaking and zapping, sparks coursing through his body as they continued to watch---and then they heard the voices:

"Commander Drake! Scotts, are you in here?"

"We're here!" Jen tried to yell, annoyed to find her voice so hoarse.

In a moment, a party of officers ran out from around the corner, then froze at the unexpected scene: Frax laying on the ground, completely disabled. Two Rangers bleeding heavily, unconscious. And three remaining standing, although injured, exhausted, and quite ready to collapse themselves. One young lieutenant was the first to speak, and take charge:

"Wade, Decker---see to those two back there! Gregory, Arnold---make sure Frax is secure!"

Half-listening to the officer bark out orders, Jen turned to Wes and Alex and gazed at them for a moment: Their faces covered in dirt and blood, streaks from the sweat that ran down, breathing heavily and bleeding just as much. And then Alex swayed slightly, his face losing even more of his usual color, though she hadn't thought it possible---at once, she and Wes grabbed his arms to steady him, only to find they were hardly any more steady themselves.

"Oh my god," Jen gasped, looking down at Alex's leg, "get down, Alex . . . let me look."

"You're hurt," he protested, even as he sank to the ground.

"Shut up." With nimble hands, she worked to untie the tourniquet and tore it off, swallowing when she saw the dried blood around the open hole that led down to his bone. "I can't believe you came in here . . . god, you could've been killed . . . " She thought she heard him chuckle, and when she looked up, he had a wistful smile on his face. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Nothing . . . "

She cringed at that one word, suddenly realizing just how weak he had become, Wes seemed to sense the same thing, as he grabbed Alex's shoulders and gently lowered him down so he was lying flat on the cave floor; the wound was no longer bleeding, Jen noted with relief, so she scooted up closer to him, her face hovering over his. Ignoring those around her, she lowered it and pressed her parched lips to his own . . . wincing at her own pain, and when she heard him moan at someone's touch out of sight.

"Shh . . . " Jen soothed, "you'll be all right. We all will be."

"Jennifer . . . " his eyes were drooping shut, and his breaths were growing shallow.

She was certain her blood was ice. "Don't speak," she ordered, tears springing to her eyes, this felt all too familiar . . . "Just rest. Pretty soon we'll be back on the ship, and you'll be in a bed, and I'll be fussing---"

He smiled, and she stopped. "I love you," he murmured, his voice more breath than sound.

"Alex . . . I love you, too." With those words, she buried her face in his shoulder and cried softly as he lost consciousness and the medics around them worked frantically; she heard his steady heartbeat, found it comforting, and soon found herself slipping into blessed unconsciousness.

-------------------------

Jen sat up slowly and painfully, the world returning to her through unclear eyes, but they focused gradually and she found herself in the white room of the infirmary, placed on one of the cots lined up against the wall; she gingerly swung her legs to one side and slipped off the bed, feeling a dull ache in her side that reminded her of the injury there, and she wondered just how long it had been.

"Jen?"

She turned and smiled at Lucas, who was sitting up in bed and looking extremely impatient to get out of it. "You're looking better," Jen said, "how're you feeling?"

"I'm fine . . . " he smiled. "Alex is just across the room."

She smiled, too, then carefully began walking the length of the room on slipper-covered feet, till she recognized the still form laying in bed, the monitors above him beeping steadily, his eyes closed in a peaceful sleep; she stood next to Alex, taking one of his strong hands in her's, then brought it to her lips gently. "Alex."

His eyelids fluttered once, then the blue orbs she had come to love so much focused on her, and immediately seemed to soften. "Jennifer," he said, softly.

"How're you doing?"

He paused, as if thinking it over. "Okay, I guess. What are you doing out of bed?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What'd you think?" she laughed, "I had to come check on you!" Nervously, she ran one hand down from his tight stomach to his injured leg, watching his face; he only winced slightly, then reached out to her, touching her face tenderly.

"It's over," he sighed.

"Yeah . . . "

And even through their joint happiness, their mutual fears and doubts were clear: Alex would return to HQ in San Francisco. Jen would undoubtedly return to Specials OPS, she loved it so much. Sure, they were in love. But neither would expect the other to sacrifice everything for the other. And Jen was aware Alex was wondering the same thing even as she did:

_Are we over, too?_

----------------------------

_"So when exactly are you getting your ass back here?"_

Wes smirked. "The timeship's due to leave in three days," he answered, "I'm just sticking around here a little longer to, you know, say goodbye to everyone. And make sure my ribs fuse together properly."

Eric snorted. _"I don't trust that futuristic medicine," _he scoffed, _"you aren't coming back as a robot or some shit, are you?"_

Wes couldn't repress a small flinch, Eric's words hit close to home with the enemy they had only recently defeated, although he couldn't have known it. "No, don't worry," he assured him, "I'm still me. Which means I'm still gonna piss you off everyday like always . . . haven't you enjoyed your time away from me?"

_"Well . . . it's a bother trying to deal with all these guys. You've made them soft."_

"Why, Eric, do you need my help?"

The Quantum Ranger scowled. _"Nooo, Rich Boy, don't go _that _far. But I think all the guys want their mommy back."_

"Seeing as how their dad can be such a royal prick," Wes commented.

_"Screw you."_

"Always screaming at them for something---" Wes continued, hardly able to control his laughter.

_"In the ass!"_

"Not to mention runnin' off with his super-hot, blonde girlfriend and bangin' her in his office!" He still remembered walking in on Taylor and Eric, the latter turned a deep shade of red and insisted it was all her fault; and from the mischievous grin on Taylor's face, Wes suspected Eric's words were the truth.

_"With a rubber dildo!" _Eric finished his spew.

Wes burst into a fit of laughter. "Is that a promise?"

_"Again, I say---"_

"All right, all right. Just take care, okay? I'll be back to annoy you in a few days."

_"Fine. Until then I'll be bangin' my super-hot girlfriend."_

"Yeah, have fun with that." Wes hit the button and terminated the link between them just as Alex walked in, still limping badly and supporting himself on a cane, something even Wes could tell he was embarrassed to have to do. "Hey there," he said, trying his best not to sound awkward, "you're looking better."

Alex hesitated. "You, too." He came over to rest his palms on the counter, balancing himself there and gazing out the viewing screen. "You'll, uh, be going back soon."

"Yep," Wes confirmed, "I'm looking forward to it. Kinda' miss my dad, and Eric even." He smirked, thinking of their brief conversation only minutes before. "How's your leg doing?"

Alex couldn't suppress a scowl, or the bitterness in his voice: "It's another reason for Time Force to stick me behind a desk."

Wes recognized the feelings, he had seen Eric express them as well, both of them hated deskwork, as if they had to be out in the action just to live. "Well, that can't be _all _bad," he commented, "I mean, at least you'll be safe. I'm sure Jen likes that." And he instantly regretted his words when he saw Alex wince slightly, lowering his head. _What's going on, Alex? Are you two staying together, or not? _But he bit his tongue, knowing it wasn't any of his business, and certainly not his place to ask Alex, whom he barely knew.

But Alex seemed to sense the unspoken, he spoke in the tone of a man who'd seen too much life to expect a happy ending: "Life's a bitch, Wes."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it can be."

"You know . . . things go great for a little while, then something comes along to mess it up, or some_one_, or whatever." Alex shifted and sat down slowly, stretching out his leg. "I don't blame you anymore, you know that? I guess you wouldn't, because I didn't even know until recently." He sighed. "I don't know if Jennifer would've left me if she hadn't met you, but it doesn't really matter now. Too much has changed."

"Well, you two are together now," Wes brought up, "so it worked out."

"I don't know about that."

Wes frowned. "What'd you mean? I know you two were having some, uh, troubles when I first came here . . . but I thought that was over."

"It is," Alex said, quickly, "I've gotten over myself on that subject. On _you_." For the first time since Wes had met him, he allowed himself to smile slightly, though there was little happiness in it. "We just didn't think things through enough, I guess . . . we forgot that we both have lives, and our lives don't exactly correspond with each other anymore. Not like they used to."

"You mean, she's going back to her unit," Wes concluded.

"And I'm going back to San Francisco," Alex added.

"Hmm . . . guess that does make for a difficult relationship, doesn't it?" Even he was surprised at his ability to discuss Alex and Jen, after all, he did still love her . . . didn't he? "Kinda' stretches the definition of 'long-distance'."

Alex chuckled. "Yeah, it does."

"But you know what I think?"

Alex looked up, meeting his eyes. "No, I really don't."

"I think it'd be worth it," Wes said, quietly, "I know you love her. I think I was the only one who could tell back when things were really bad, when we first met an' all . . . and I know she loves you, hell, she _adores _you." He fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair. "And I know how you feel, because I've felt the same thing for her, for a long time now." _And I don't anymore, do I? _"But, you know, if I'd had the chance---I wouldn't have let anything come between me and her those years ago. Nothing."

"I don't want to," Alex said, "but it's not . . . fair, to ask her to be tied down to me. Or to ask her to leave a job I know she loves."

"Then don't ask her," Wes told him, "just . . . be there. Let her make up her own mind."

"The last time I did that . . . I ended up holding a ring in my hand," Alex laughed, somewhat sadly.

Wes nodded. "Then, no matter how hard it is, it wasn't meant to be." He laughed in spite of himself. "Listen to me! Handing out relationship counsel when I haven't even been in a steady one since . . . oh hell . . . " he frowned, rubbing the spot between his eyes thoughtfully. "Umm . . . "

"Damn. _That _long?"

"'Fraid so." To himself, he admitted he'd never been in a steady relationship, he hadn't known what love was till he met Jen. "Anyway, I'm no expert. That's just the way I see things. Jen's an incredible woman, you don't need me to tell you that. So don't just give up on her again. No matter what happens."

"I won't," Alex assured him, "whether we're just friends . . . or more. There's no way I'm going to lose her."

Wes grinned. "This has certainly been a wild turn of events, huh?"

And now Alex smiled, his eyes twinkling in the same way Wes' did. "You did good out there the other day," he complimented his counterpart, "you saved my life with that tourniquet."

"You can thank Eric for that," Wes said, "and you did pretty good yourself, I might add."

"Well . . . let's cut that bullshit now. We're almost sounding like friends." Alex pushed himself up, taking his cane with a look of disgust. "I'm a goddamn grandpa in my twenties!"

"It's only been three days, Alex."

"Yeah, well . . . I'm impatient." The former Red Ranger paused. "Come on, let's grab a beer."

"They still have those in this time?" Wes blinked in surprise.

"Hell yes, are you _kidding_? Nothing could convince man to give up the three most important things in life." Alex eyed him mischievously, and the look was returned with a grin from his former rival, now friend.

"Food, beer---" Wes started.

"And _sex_," they finished, in unison, causing them both to laugh.

"Speaking of which . . . " Wes began, as they made their way to the doors.

"If you're about to ask me what Jen looks like naked, you can forget it." Alex shook his head. "I'm not telling."

"I _know _what she looks like naked!" Wes laughed, "walked in on her once when she was in the showers back at the Clock Tower, she never saw me---" he smiled at the memory "---she was freakin' hot, too."

"Hey now . . . "

"Sorry, sorry." Wes raised his hands. "See? Hands off. And I won't even ask what she's like in bed, though I've wondered quite often myself."

The smile Alex wore was somewhat devilish as he said, walking into the hallway: "She likes it on _top_."

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

_I prayed for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is . . ._

_Incomplete_

-------------------------------------------------------------

"It's been . . . great seeing you all again, guys," Wes said, softly, "I'm sure gonna miss you." He leaned over and embraced Lucas in a brotherly hug, patting his back before moving onto Katie and kissing her cheek, both playfully and tenderly. "Take care."

"You too, Wes," she whispered, "we'll be checking up on you."

Wes nodded, looking to his side and seeing Jen standing there with her arms folded, looking much the same as she had when they first met years ago: Her hair pulled tightly back, her face severe, and tears glistening in her wide, brown eyes. "Come on now," Wes said, smiling in spite of himself, "don't look so miserable! God knows this probably isn't goodbye so much as a . . . see you later."

"You might be right." She wiped at her eyes, furiously. "But maybe not."

"Don't talk like that," Wes sighed, "you'll jinx us."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her body tight against his, burying his face in her soft hair that smelled so sweet, fighting back the hot tears that were now burning in his eyes; it wasn't cold, but he was shivering, and he could feel her trembling beneath him. "Is it selfish to hope that someone will try to take over the world again?" he asked, softly.

"Yes . . . but I kinda' hope the same thing," she replied, pulling out of his embrace reluctantly. "Alex said to tell you 'goodbye', he and thanks for everything you've done."

"Tell Alex it was my honor."

She nodded. "Goodbye, Wes."

Wes swallowed the lump in his throat, blinking quickly. "Goodbye, Jen." Not giving himself the chance to watch them leave, he turned around and began walking further up the coast of the small beach, already spotting the black SUV parked on the side of the road; vaguely, he heard the roaring engine of the timeship and felt the wind slap against his back just as he reached the driver's side window and it rolled down to reveal his partner staring at him.

"So that's that," Eric Myers said, firmly.

"Yeah . . . move over."

Eric scowled, but scooted to the passenger side, allowing Wes to slide up into the seat; he paused for a moment, his hands resting on the steering wheel, his eyes gazing out the windshield.

"So anyway," Eric broke into his thoughts, "your dad and that Stephanie chick seem to work well together---I have no idea what it is they're working on, but it seems to be going well."

"Yeah? That's good." Wes released the brake and they began rolling onto the street. "She seemed nice."

"Yeah, whatever." The Quantum Ranger shrugged one shoulder, averting his gaze. "I think you'd like her . . . y'know, she seems like your _type_."

Wes laughed. "How would you know what my 'type' is?" he questioned.

"I don't know . . . she just seems right, I guess."

"Well, Mr. Matchmaker, I'll keep that in mind."

They drove the rest of the way in uncomfortable silence, Eric purposefully looking away from his stonily silent partner, whose grip remained tight on the wheel, his knuckles turning white; their ten minutes passed that way, before they pulled into the circular driveway of the Collins estate and parked directly in front of the wide doors. Alan Collins was already standing outside, a welcoming smile on his aging---yet still handsome---face, his arms open for his only son as he came bounding up the steps and to him.

"Thank God you're okay," Collins whispered.

"I missed you, Dad."

As Wes spoke, he stepped back and looked over to see a young woman emerging from inside, the sun reflecting off the red locks of hair tumbling down her shoulders, and . . . once again . . . he was struck by her beauty; she paused, hesitating as if uncertain where she fit into the touching reunion, her green eyes watching him carefully . . . the only word he could think of to describe them was simply alive. They looked so alive and fierce. With an inward smile, he realized: _Just like Jen's._

"Stephanie, isn't it?" he said, politely.

Stephanie Williams smiled. "Yes . . . welcome back . . . uh, Mr. Collins."

Eric snorted, and Wes smirked. "'Wes', _please_," he said, "I don't think I'm _that _much older than you!"

Color rose to her prominent, high-set cheekbones and Wes smiled at the flush it brought to her face, momentarily wondering what she would look like after a day spent out in the sun, just relaxing . . . _maybe Eric was right, _he admitted. His smile growing more and more gentle, he took one of her soft hands and held it for a moment, shaking it ever-so-slightly so it didn't seem inappropriate, but enjoying every second that her skin was against his.

And, to his surprise and pleasure, she smiled right back.

---------------

**From: TIME FORCE BOARD of REVIEW**

**HQ, SAN FRANCISCO, EARTH**

**To: CPT SCOTTS, JENNIFER A.**

**TIME FORCE SPECIAL OPERATIONS**

**Memorandum concerning position at Special Forces HQ:**

**You have been under consideration from the board and have passed the initial qualification exams, therefore, based on our knowledge of your superb performance in the line of duty, years of experience, and powers as a Ranger---you are hereby promoted to the position of Commander, Head of Unit Alpha-Tango Four, TF Special Ops. This is a voluntary position, time is of the essence, and your decision must be made within the week.**

**ADMIRAL KENT, TF MILITARY OPS**

**GENERAL HORNER, TF POLICE OPS**

**GENERAL CRAIG, TF SPECIAL OPS**

Alex cringed as he scanned through the details of the piece of paper he found laying on his desk, Jen had forgotten it upon going to the kitchen, leaving it out in the open to his curious eyes---eyes he was silently damning for finding such a letter, something he had hoped he wouldn't see at all. _That's selfish and you know it, _he scolded himself, _Jennifer deserves this position just as much as you ever did. If not more. _But he knew it wasn't just jealousy that was haunting him now, it was much more . . .

"Alex?"

He turned to see Jen standing a few feet away holding two glasses of wine, wearing one of his old Time Force sweatshirts and finally letting her hair fall down around her face, it was still wet from her recent shower, and just by looking at her Alex felt his desire for her burning fiercely. "I can't believe you can make _that _look so good," he said, softly.

She smirked. "What can I say? You have good style." She rolled her eyes as she tugged at the shirt, sitting down on the couch and folding her legs up to her chest while holding a glass out to him. "Have a drink . . . relax."

Relucantly, he joined her and took a sip of the red wine, closing his eyes as he tasted it's first sweetness, then the deep aftertaste it left in his mouth, one that was quickly replaced by her own taste, her mouth covering his; her nimble hands worked his taut shoulders expertly, and he felt the tension draining from them almost instantly. Just as quickly, he was startled from the moment when she mistakenly placed her hand on his injured leg and pressed lightly, but just enough . . .

"Ow . . . damn."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Jen blushed furiously, immediately sitting back.

"It's okay," he managed a pained laugh, "believe me, it was worth it." He leaned in, the paper he had placed on the table in front of them forgotten for the moment. "Let's do it again."

She smiled slowly and went forward to another kiss, but her eyes grazed upon the letter and she stopped short: "Alex . . . there's something I need to tell you. Or . . . ask you."

_Damn it. _He sighed, placing his drink down on the table and picking up the letter in it's place, then placing an arm over the back of the couch, around Jen's shoulders . . . that were shaking almost unnoticeably. "I read it," he said, quietly, "I know I shouldn't have . . . it's none of my business. Just the heading caught my eye and---"

"Alex," Jen cut him off, "forget it. I would've read it, too, if it had been your letter."

With a reminiscent smile, Alex recalled her reading the letter that had announced his candidicacy for the Ranger powers, before he'd had a chance to discuss it with her. "Can't argue with that." He paused. "You got the letter two days ago . . . did you, uh, make your decision yet?"

"Yes, I have."

He moistened his lips nervously, watching her smile in recognition of the gesture, he had done the same thing only seconds before he proposed to her . . . odd that something like that would come back to him after so long, and in such a moment. "Are you going to keep me in suspense forever?" he prompted, then raised both his hands, smiling. "Never mind, I know."

One thin eyebrow arched skeptically. "Oh, do you?'

"Yes, of course!" Alex insisted, "you must've accepted it. We've talked about this, you've wanted this for a long time now, and it's a great opportunity." He nodded encouragingly. "You'd . . . have to be a fool . . . to pass it up."

"A fool?"

"Well . . . yeah."

Her laughter surprised him, and he stared at her wide-eyed, openly confused, till she planted a loving kiss on his forehead, followed by one on his cheek, and finally his lips; her hand came up to rest on the side of his face, cradling it tenderly as she whispered into his ear: "I turned it down, Alex. I'm not going back."

_Thank the gods . . . whomever they may be! _His first thoughts, but trailed quickly by another set: _No, she can't do this. She can't give up on her life, her job, because of me. _"Jennifer," he said, quickly, "this is your dream! You told me you wanted to go as far as you could, to be as successful as anyone as ever been." He smiled. "To be the first woman Head of Special Ops."

"Very young and idealistic dreams, wouldn't you say?"

"No!" Alex scooted closer to her, his hand up on her thigh now, rubbing it urgently, yet comfortingly. "They're just within your reach now."

For what seemed like forever to him, she was silent and contemplative, staring at him through her round, brown eyes that somehow managed to reveal nothing of her thoughts, her inner turmoil. "Maybe my dreams have changed," she said, "I want something else now . . . some_one_ else." Discreetly, she placed a hand into the pocket of the oversized shirt she wore. "Success isn't determined by how much money you make, you know that, Alex. And it's not whether or not you have this---" she gestured to her morpher "---or if you have more brass on your shoulder than anyone else.

"My success in life, Alex," she whispered, "is _you_. You are my greatest achievement in life. Having you by my side is what I really, _truly _want. Forever." She removed her hand from her pocket, and Alex nearly gasped aloud when he saw that she was holding the clear box he had placed her diamond ring in almost two years ago; but he couldn't withhold his exclamation of surprise when she lifted the lid, and the ring was still there, sparkling under the dim lights in all it's glory.

"Jennifer . . . "

"Alex . . . " she removed the ring now, and placed it in the palm of his trembling hand " . . . will you take my heart into your hand, again, and promise never to crush it?" Her eyes were moist, her voice quivering. "And will you place this ring on my finger, again?" He tried to kiss her, but she stopped him mere inches from her face. "Alex, will you marry me?"

Alex gripped the ring tightly in his hand and kissed her forcefully, knocking her onto her back on the couch, with him falling on top of her, their lips never parting; but she interrupted their kiss with a playful laugh, her eyes now dancing with excitement. "Wow now . . . is that a 'yes'?"

His face broke into a grin, and then he slid the ring onto her finger. "Yes, Jennifer. I will marry you."

-------------------------------------------------

It was a spring day, the sun was out and the sky was free of clouds, birds flew peacefully from tree to tree singing their songs, while the humans below stood together and watched the quiet ceremony taking place; a young man standing with a young woman, their hands clasped in front of each other, their eyes locked in a gaze that was completely unaware of the many guests surrounding them. The elderly priest spoke in a hushed tone, his words only meaningful to the couple in front of him, though both found it hard to concentrate on them . . .

" . . . take her to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in happiness and in sorrow, for richer or poorer, better or worse . . . to love and to cherish her, for all the days of your life?"

The groom smiled through the tears that now blinded him from his bride standing only inches from him, his hands gripping her's as if she were a lifeline, it took a moment for him to find his voice, and when he did it cracked with emotion: "I do." Again, he drifted off into another land, staring at his wife-to-be with unabashed wonder and love, memorizing how the tiniest of lines creased her face when she smiled, and how her tears made her eyes sparkle so magically.

" . . . take him to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in happiness and in sorrow, for richer or poorer, better or worse . . . to have and to hold, for all the days of your life?"

She nodded quickly, blinking as a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. "I do."

Lucas stepped forward and held out the rings placed carefully on the carrier, the groom took his first, holding it to his fiancee's outstretched hand and whispering: "I didn't know I loved you the first time I laid my eyes on you, but I knew right away you were someone special . . . someone I'd never be able to get out of my mind, and definitely someone I wanted to get to know better. And I'm so glad I did. You are unlike anyone I've ever met before, and I'm sure there's no one else in the world like you . . . everything about you, does something for me. Your smile lights up the room, and lights up my day. Your voice is always there to comfort me. Your ears are always there to listen to me whine."

At that, a member of the guests snickered.

"And so much more . . . " the young man continued, "that I can't say in front of all these people." He smiled when he saw her blush a deep shade of red. "But it all comes down to this . . . I love you, baby. More than I've ever loved anyone before. More than I'll ever love anyone again. This I swear to you." He slipped the ring onto her finger, and waited as she took a deep breath.

"I'm not good at this public speaking," she began, "I never have been. And I'm not so good at telling people how I feel, even in private. But with you it's always been easier . . . because I want you to know just how special you are to me. You made me who I am today. I was a grown woman when we met, and I thought I knew who I was, who I would be for the rest of my life, but you showed me another side that I'd never been to before. You showed me how to laugh . . . how to just let go and live in the moment . . . not care what anyone else thinks. Just you."

The sky was beginning to darken as the sunset began, and a breeze swept through them, bringing goosebumps to the couple's arms.

"I love you," she went on, "and that's all there really is to say. I love you like no other, and I know you're the only man I will ever love like this for the rest of my life. This I swear . . . to you." Without another word, she slid her ring onto his finger.

"Now," the priest said, his round face lit with a smile," by the vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife . . . you may kiss your bride."

Eagerly, he swooped down and kissed her passionately, as if there were no others present, and they were alone in their bedroom once again; they held the kiss as long as possible, till both pulled back, nearly gasping for air, to the amusement of everyone around them. They turned to face them, faces beaming with joy as they began walking down the flower pedal aisle and heard the priest announce:

"Ladies and gentlemen . . . Mr. and Mrs. Wesley Collins!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, baby, you're doing good . . . that's it, that's it."

Her gut-wrenching scream cut him off as she rose up again in the bed, her hands clenching into fists that gripped the sheet, her legs pulling up higher as she strained and pushed till it seemed she had no strength to do so anymore; as the contraction subsided, she fell back into the pillows, gasping for her breaths, tears in her eyes that she was determined not to show. But the doctor at the foot of the bed was smiling, despite the situation that had her husband on the verge of tears himself:

"You're almost there! The baby's crowning!"

"Can you see it?" the exhausted mother-to-be asked, anxiously.

Steeling himself for what he was about to see, the husband peeked around the sheets and observed what the doctor had described, at first he felt his stomach tighten threateningly, till he realized what exactly it was: "Oh my god . . . that's the baby?"

"Yes, and it's coming fast!" the doctor laughed, "come on, just a few more pushes."

Only a second later, another contraction gripped her, this time her husband grabbed her hand and allowed her to squeeze his as hard as she needed to, but she was focusing all her energy on something else now, and hardly seemed to notice his attempts at comfort; she pushed without falter, now more determined than ever, her body's instincts taking control and guiding her through it without even the doctor's encouragements. More cries . . . more gasps . . . stretching and bleeding . . . all for that moment when she fell back, completely exhausted, and vaguely heard the cry before her.

"A boy!"

Alex's tears now spilled over his cheeks as he took his newborn son into his arms, laughing at the boy's screams of protests coming from the bright red face all wrinkled and glaring up at him through squinted, blue eyes. "Shh, now," he soothed, "it's okay. I know, I know . . . it's cold and bright, isn't it? You're fine."

"Alex!" Jen laughed, "can I see my son now?"

"I think you've earned that right." He sat his hip down on the edge of the bed and gently handed the infant over to his mother's waiting arms. "He's got your freckles."

"And your eyes . . . " she barely breathed, "oh god, Alex, he's so beautiful."

"Yes, he is." He kissed her sweaty forehead. "Thank you, Jennifer."

She smiled, but her eyelids were already drooping and he could easily tell she was about to fall asleep at any moment, with a smile, he took their son again and kissed her. "You were wonderful . . . I love you."

"I love you, too," she murmured.

"We'll be here when you wake up," Alex promised, "you and me . . . and our little one."

With her eyes closed, she smiled in contentment and whispered: "Forever . . . "

**THE END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Many, many thanks go out to my reviewers: **Shirley**, **Myriah**, **Cammy**, **Rick**, **White Time Ranger**, **Giannola**,** TimeForce101**,and **BrandonB**! You guys are absolutely awesome. Your patience and understanding are way beyond reproach, thank you SOOO much.

I will be going home on leave this month (YES! FINALLY! It's been almost 8 months since I've been home, hehe . . . ) so definitely no postings for the month of February. I'm hoping sometime mid- to late-March being able to post the first chapter of _Jennifer _along with a couple short stories. Again, _Jennifer _will be updated as often as possible, but no guarantees. It will definitely be a long one though (for a reference: Look at my story _Alexander_) so I'll have plenty of time!

Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed, a little corny? Yes,I think so...but a happy ending for a change, at least!

_**Sierra**_


End file.
